Lo Que Me Pertenece
by Karyc99003
Summary: En una sociedad donde el dinero determina la vida que tendras, Sasuke por fin se hace un hombre rico y poderoso. Despues de varios años de injusticia, regresa a vengarse de su propia sangre. Pero que pasara cuando en su camino se enamora de una mujer muy dificil?. Caera la hermosa pelirosa a los encantos del Uchiha o se aferrara ciegamente a su libertad? (universo alterno)
1. Crimen

**Basada en una historia real. Universo alterno.  
Los personajes le pertenecen a masashi kishimoto.**

* * *

El hombre estaba muerto. Miro como la sangre se derramaba por todo el suelo. Estaba asustado, pero no se arrepentía. El viejo se lo merecía.  
Regreso a su casa todo lleno de sangre y con la pistola en la mano.  
Caminaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado.

-Vaya vaya. Lo hiciste después de todo. -le dijo una voz que salía de la oscuridad.

-Te dije que lo haría. -Sasuke se volteo a verlo con ojos de odio. - Tu eres el culpable. ¡Tú la casaste con ese hombre! ¡Era una niña!

-No me culpes por su muerte, yo no sabía que se suicidaría. Aparte tú pudiste impedir. -Sasuke lo apuntó con la pistola muy enojado. Madara se burló. - anda, mátame así te encerraran el resto de tu vida.

Alguien toco la puerta con brusquedad.

-Abre la puerta Madara, sabemos que Sasuke está ahí.

-No te pongas muy cómodo en mi casa porque te juro que voy a volver.

-Si tú te vas… Todo será mío.

-Eso ya lo veremos. -dijo echándose a correr por la puerta trasera.

Madara se encamino hasta la enorme puerta y la abrió.

\- ¿Dónde está? - preguntaron los guardias. -Sabemos que mato al duque.  
Madara caminó a sentarse en la sala y prendió su pipa.

-No lo sé, pero sí sé a dónde va.

* * *

Sasuke avanzaba por el bosque hacia el cementerio. Brinco la puerta de hierro que encubría aquellos que descansaban en paz.  
Llegó a la lápida indicada y cuatro tumbas reflejaron su mismo apellido. Miro la más reciente.  
"Naomi Uchiha"

-Siento el no haber podido protegerte. -dijo acariciando la tumba de apenas hace unos días. - No podré venir en un tiempo, pero prometo regresar por lo que me pertenece. Te lo juro.

\- ¡Ahí está!

Sasuke volteo de donde venían las voces. Era un motín de hombres que venían a darle caza.  
Sasuke se levantó y se echó a correr de nuevo. Los hombres le pisaban los talones. Corrió hacia los árboles al otro lado del cementerio, corría como nunca. Su saco se atoraba en las ramas rompiéndolo y sus zapatos desgastándose. Corría tan rápido que no se dio cuenta que llegó al final del camino con un precipicio esperándolo para recibir su destino. Era el final. Se paró en el borde del acantilado y cerró los ojos.  
Los hombres se le acercaron y esperaron apuntándole con sus armas.

\- ¡Uchiha es mejor que te entregues!

Sasuke los miró con el ceño fruncido. Miro hacia abajo a las aguas del río que corrían más rápido de lo normal ese día, o al menos él así lo veía.  
Volteo a ver a los soldados de nuevo y caminó hacia ellos con las manos en alto.

-¡Esta bien! Bajen las armas.

Los hombres lo hicieron y empezaron a sacar las sogas que irían en sus brazos una vez que lo capturaran.  
Sasuke siguió caminando lentamente hacia ellos y en el momento en el que los hombres se distrajeron, se dio un giro de 180 grados en dirección al acantilado y corrió. Los hombres tomaron rápidamente sus armas y dispararon, pero Sasuke ya había saltado.  
Todos corrieron a donde estaba parado antes y observaron al pelinegro emerger del agua. Todos empezaron a disparar sin tener éxito a causa del brusco movimiento del agua, pero el general apuntó, no disparó a la suerte. Apuntó bien a la cabeza del hombre y tiró del gatillo. Una corriente hizo que el pelinegro girara a la izquierda haciendo que la bala le diera en la espalda al costado derecho del hombro.

\- ¡Mierda! - exclamó el general.

\- ¿Lo seguimos? - pregunto otro.

-No es necesario no podrá usar un brazo y si lo hace se desangró en el agua. Se acabó para él. -Se volvió y caminó de regreso por donde regresaron- Lo daremos por muerto y se acabó.

Todos se burlaron y regresaron por donde habían llegado. Hablaban como irían a beber en la noche y a celebrar por ejercer la justicia.

Salió del agua y escucho sobre el caudaloso río las balas que seguramente se dirigían a él. Se sumergía de vez en cuando para desviar la mirada de los soldados. Una roca debajo lo desvió de su camino y en un instante sintió como un dolor punzante en su espalda se esparcía por todo su hombro y luego a su brazo.  
Ya no escuchó los balazos, pero ese era el último de sus problemas. El río se volvía más grande y avanzaba cada vez con más ímpetu. Se sostuvo de un tronco que flotaba y se aferró a él con la única mano que podía mover.  
El tiempo corría, lo sabía bien probablemente había estado en el agua durante 15 minutos, pero se sentía como una eternidad.  
Como una clase de milagro el río se dividió en dos. El agua lo arrastró hasta el otro lado y cuando menos lo pensó las aguas rápidas y peligrosas se convirtieron un río calmante donde cualquier persona podría nadar tranquilamente.  
El agua empezó a perder profundidad y pronto lo guió a la orilla.  
Estuvo acostado unos minutos sin moverse a causa de la pérdida de sangre. Escucho pasos que se acercaban a él. Volteo a ver quién se acercaba a él, pero su visibilidad era nula, nuevamente gracias a la pérdida de sangre. Estaba muy débil.

-Deveras que te ves mal tebbayo!

\- ¿Dónde estoy? - dijo Sasuke con una voz débil que apenas se escuchaba, sin contestar la pregunta de quién se le había acercado.

-Púes… Estas en las afueras de Konoha.- Dijo dudando un poco.

-En Konoha ¿eh? - El pelinegro soltó una risilla, pero el dolor en su espalda fue tan insoportable que cayó inconsciente, quedando a la merced del hombre que lo encontró.


	2. Un Nuevo Comienzo

_**Los personajes le pertenecrn a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Miró un poco a su alrededor y desconoció el lugar en el que estaba. Trató de levantarse, pero un dolor invadió todo su lado derecho. El pelinegro soltó un quejido y se volvió a acostar.

-No lo haría si fuera tú, abrirás la herida...-Sasuke se fijó al lugar de donde venía la voz y se encontró con un muchacho rubio que parecía de su edad sentado en una silla. -Hasta que despertaste llevas como dos días dormido.

\- ¿Quién eres? -preguntó bruscamente.

-¡ay pero que grosero! en vez de darme las gracias por salvarte la vida. - lo miró con indignación y haciendo un puchero. Acomodo su cara y lo apuntó con dedo acusador.-La pregunta aquí es ¿quién eres tú?

Se enderezo un poco para contestar.

-Sas…Itachi Senju. - Mintió. No podía arriesgarse a dar su verdadero nombre y que lo reconocieran, podría correrse la voz al país de la hierba de que estaba ahí y vinieran por él.

\- ¿Senju? -dijo rascándose la barbilla- ¡Ah Estás relacionado con la vieja!-el rubio puso el puño en su mano extendida. Sasuke lo miro confuso. No sabia de que vieja hablaba y no quiso preguntar-¿Dime qué hacías ahí tirado y con una bala en la espalda?

Inventó algo rápido.

-Fui de cacería, y caí al río.

Naruto lo miro confundido, ¿como termino con la bala en la espalda? Un accidente tal vez, no quiso incomodar a su invitado y dejo el tema por el momento.

-Bueno, por lo pronto podrás quedarte aquí hasta que te recuperes. Si necesitas algo solo llama o usa la campana que está en el buró.- Se levantó de la silla para salir de la habitación y Sasuke pudo obsérvalo mejor.

\- ¡Oye! -El pelinegro grito. -¿Y tú cómo te llamas?

El rubio se dio la vuelta al ser llamado y sonrió de lado con mucha confianza.

-Yo me llamo Naruto Uzumaki- dijo apuntando el pecho con el pulgar y luego extendiendo las manos haciendo una reverencia. - a tus órdenes.

* * *

Volaba como ave por las grandes milpas que su padre cultivaba.  
Miraba a lo lejos el cielo infinito que le prometía muchas aventuras y un mundo sin ser descubierto ante sus verdes ojos. La brisa en su cabello y su piel erizada daban bienvenida a la primavera.  
Era libre.

-¡NIÑA!

Un ruido fuerte la exalto. La mirada perdida que observaba hacia la ventana, ahora ponia atencion a la mujer frente a ella...

-¡Esta distraída otra vez!- dijo Mei su instructora, usaba un vestido negro que formaba su figura, cubría lo suficiente para poder pasar como una persona "modesta". Era elegante con un moño blanco en el cuello. Era bonito y reservado sin duda, pero no tanto como los de los hacendados del pueblo. Tenía la mirada severa con la barbilla muy en alto mostrando mucha superioridad. Había llegado a la mansión Haruno. 2 años atras para tener clase exclusivas con ella y también era la mano derecha de su madre. Ella se encargaba de todo lo que no podía hacer cuando recae a causa de su enfermedad. Sakura no la toleraba a veces sentia que queria ocupar su lugar y eso la enfurecia. Era una mujer muy hipócrita actuaba de una manera con ella y de otra cuando estaba cerca de sus padres. Mas cuando estaba cerca del el. Era un arpia pero por educacion y respeto jamás la insultaba o le contestaba de mala manera. Eso solo provocaría que ella fuera con el chisme a su padre y él se decepcionara de ella.

\- ¿Porque simplemente no deja de jugar y pone atencion?, sus padres estarían muy decepcionados si se enteraran sobre los malos modales de su hija.-le reprocho. Encantaba torturar a la pelirrosa acusandola que cuando su madre se ponía mal era por su culpa.

La joven de casi quince años agacho la cabeza. No era del tipo que era rebelde, siempre había sido muy estudiosa y obediente, pero de dias para aca ya no pensaba mucho en jugar o en su educación. Pensaba más bien en saber que habia mas alla de las doce milpas de maiz que su padre cultibaba. Jamas había salido de su pueblo. Tenia tantas ganas de conocer el mundo, pero sabia que jamas se lo permitirían ni ese dia ni nunca.  
Se escucharon toquidos viniendo de la puerta.

-Adelante.-contesto la pelirosa.  
Una niña de unos 10 años entró por la puerta. Su largo cabello gris estaba atado en una trenza que le colgaba en un lado.  
Su pequeño cuerpo era cubierto por una falda larga de color negro y una blusa blanca.  
Entro tímidamente a el cuarto de la pelirrosa.

-Señorita, su mamá la llama. Dijo que vaya a su habitación.

-Gracias Nori. -le dijo con una sonrisa. Inmediatamente se levantó de su silla, acomodo su vestido

Eran amigas y aveces Sakura la llamaba a su habitación con el pretexto de que la ayudara con algo, pero en realidad llevaban meses donde le estaba enseñando a leer y escribir.  
Sakura jamás llamaba a los empleados de mala manera sino con respeto y amabilidad, cualidades heredadas por su madre.

\- ¿No sabes para que me necesita? - dijo caminando rumbo a la habitación de su madre.

-La verdad no sé exactamente, pero creo que es sobre su cumpleaños señorita. -a Sakura se le iluminó la cara de alegría ese día tan especial era donde se la pasaba a todo dar con su familia y sus amigas. Su fiesta era la más esperada del año. Tardaban por lo menos una semana en empezar a preparar el gran banquete. Era hija única y el orgullo de su padre, y era por eso la gran celebració sus padres eran muy conocidos, gente de todos lados los acompañaba. Ella no conocía a la mayoria de las familias que venían, solo saludaba y se presentaba como toda señorita de sociedad, pero aprovechaba que en cada cumpleaños conocía a gente nueva. Estaba aún más animada porque su mama se sentia bien últimamente y tal vez esta vez si la iba a poder acompañar. Desde que Sakura tenía memoria su madre siempre había estado viendo doctores a causa de una enfermedad indiagnosticable. Le causaba mucho dolor verla encamada y débil todo el tiempo. Pero su madre era una persona positiva que siempre veía el mundo en una forma positiva.

Se puso sus guantes favoritos que eran de encaje y junto a la muñeca tenian un listón muy fino el cual usaba para ajustarlos. Se dirigió a la puerta y cruzó hasta el otro extremo de la casa con Nori detrás de ella. Llegó y sostuvo la manija de la enorme puerta pero antes de abrirla y entrar a hablar con su madre, esta se acerco al oído de la muchacha y le aconsejo en voz baja.

-Cuando termine de hablar con ella vienes a mi í podremos continuar con tu lección. - La muchacha sonrió y se dio vuelta para bajar las escaleras y dirigirse a lo que era la cocina.

Sakura entro silencio a donde la esperaba su madre sentada en una de las elegantes sillas cerca de su alcoba. Traía sus lentes puestos y leia cuidadosamente unos papeles.

\- ¿Me mandó llamar?  
Mebuki giró la cabeza exaltada. Usaba un vestido verde oliva muy elegante y modesto. Su cabello lo traía arreglado con rizos y un peinado muy elevado. A sus 33 años mostraba madurez en su rostro pero sin considerarse a ser vieja. Era hermosa y sus facciones iban de acuerdo a u personalidad amable. A pesar de estar enferma y un poco pálida, Sakura la veia mas sana que nunca.

-Si hija, ¡mira! acaban de traer las invitaciones para la celebración.- Sakura se acerco taconeado ruidosamente el elegante piso de la mansión en la que vivía. Las invitaciones eran simples, sólo contenían la hora y el lugar. No era necesario poner el motivo de tan decorosa fiesta, ya todos lo sabían.

-¿Estas emocionada?.-preguntó Mebuki aun sentada en la silla.

-Mucho madre, le agradezco todo esto.

\- ¿cómo sigues en tus lecciones?  
Sakura agacho la cabeza y empezó a jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos.

-Hija yo se que no te gusta tomar esas clases, pero es por tu bien. Tu sabes que en la sociedad en la que vivimos tienes que tener buenos modales si quieres llegar a ser de una buena familia.

Lagrimas resbalaron de los ojos de Sakura.

-Pero esque yo no me quiero casar con alguien a quien no conozco.

Mebuki se levantó de la silla y se puso en cuclillas para verle la cara.

-Hay Sakura, para que te preocupas por eso, aun te falta para que te cases. Mira, yo me case con tu padre sin conocerlo y ya vez que nos enamoramos.-su madre sostuvo su cara con las dos manos.- Aparte tu sabes que él y yo jamas aprobariamos de tu matrimonio a alguien a quien no conociéramos y que no fuera una buena persona. Ahorita tu enfocate en tu educación y en estar lista para la celebración.

Le limpio las lagrimas. Y le acomodo su flequillo.

-Anda ve trae tu sombrilla y tu gorro que vamos a ir a ver si ya esta listo tu vestido.

A la pelirrosa se le iluminó la cara. Era buena noticia, eso indicaba que cada vez se sentía mejor.

-Esta bien madre bajo enseguida.

Salió disparada sujetando su largo vestido con las manos y corriendo a su habitación.  
Su madre tenía razón, era muy pronto para preocuparse por esas cosas. En ese momento su prioridad era su vestido.

* * *

-¡Levantate por Kami son las 12 del dia!  
Un joven de 16 años estaba debajo de las sabanas que le cubrían hasta la cabeza.- ¡Shikamaru levantate! tu padre tiene que ir al país de la arena y tienes que hacer el inventario de la bodega.

El pelinegro suspiro y se destapó. Mantenía un ojo cerrado a causa de la luz que le cegaba los ojos. Su cabello le llegaba unos centímetros más abajo del cuello y estaba revuelto a causa de que se acababa de levantar.  
Su madre se dirigió a las enormes ventanas y las abrió en un instante para que entrara mas la luz.

-No puedo puedo creer que apesar de que estén ya en edad para hacer deberes prefieras quedarte en a dormir todo el dia. Asi nunca me darás nietos.

-pero que problemático.- se rasco la cabeza y bostezo.-Sabes que yo no pienso casarme aun.

Su madre se paro en frente de él con las manos en la cintura.  
Usaba un vestido azul que casi le tiraba a negro. Traía el cabello agarrado con un chongo sencillo.  
Siempre había tratado de mantenerlo a la raya y presionando para que fuera responsable. Esto era porque siendo su esposo el embajador de Konoha siempre estaba en la mira y en la boca de los chismes. Chismes sobre el hijo que a pesar de ser inteligente, desperdiciaba todo su potencial. Shikamaru era muy inteligente pero la flojera le impedia que lograra algo más que dormir todo el dia.  
Se levanto con pasos torpes y lentos y se dirigió al tocador donde ya lo esperaba una cubeta de agua para lavarse.

-Por cierto ¿Ya tienes que usar para la celebración de los Haruno?

-¿Que celebracion?

-¿Como que qué celebración? Pues la que hacen cada año por el cumpleaños de su hija. ¡Hay no me digas que no lo has mandado a hacer?!

-No me acordaba- afirmó mientras se secaba la cara.

Ya un poco mas refrescado se dirigió a su guardaropa de donde saco sus pantalones, una camisa y sus botas. Se empezó a cambiar lentamente esperando a que el sermón de su madre terminara.

Shikamaru no contestaba solo suspiraba y abrochaba sus botones.  
Cuando por fin termino habló.

-Iré a la bodega, te veo en la merienda.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras se pensaba en lo que siempre le decía su madre..

-Tal vez si me he tomado las cosas con demasiada calma. No puedo seguir siendo tan descuidado.

Llego a la bodega y se encontró con la mayoria de los hombres descargando el inventario y otros víveres.

Un empleado de los que trabajaban ahi se dirigió al otro.

-Mira el el hijo del jefe. Creo que hoy acabaremos más rápido. Ya ves que es muy inteligente para las cuentas.

-Si, yo estoy tranquilo. Se ve que cuando tome las riendas del lugar sabrá llevar toda la responsabilidad.

Todos al verlo llegar se juntaron en un circulo alrededor de él para esperar indicaciones.

-¡Como ya saben, cada vez toca hacer el inventario asi que entre más pronto terminemos, mas rapido nos vamos a descansar! Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer, algun problema y yo respondere sus dudas.-Todos se dispersaron y comenzaron a trabajar.-¡Nia!  
Una muchacha delgada y más pequeña que el se acerco.  
El pelinegro escribió algo en un papel y se lo entregó.

-Toma, ve al pueblo y dale esto al sastre. Dile que necesito un traje para mañana. No importa lo que cueste, lo necesito listo. -dobló el papel y se lo entrego.-aqui estan la medidas.

La muchacha asintió y troto a la salida.

-Así mi madre dejara de reprocharme.  
Amaba a su madre, pero cuando se enojaba de verdad, ella era simplemente intimidante.

* * *

Llevaba dos dia ahi. Ya podia mover bien el brazo. Solo estaba un poco adolorido, pero en si ya podia levantarse. Los empleados y Naruto insisten en que reposara un poco mas. El rubio entraba de vez en cuando sin tocar la puerta con una voz chillona. Entraba con el pretexto de hacerle compañía aunque su voz le causaba dolores de cabeza.

Tocaron la puerta.  
Sasuke suspiro fastidiado.

-Naruto te juro que si entras haciendo un alboroto me levantaré y te estrangulare.

La puerta se abrió lentamente. Una mujer pelirroja asomo su cabeza.

-¿Te molesto?

Sasuke se puso rojo de la verguenza. Rápidamente negó con la cabeza. Estiro las cobijas hasta su estomago. Con Naruto no le daba ninguna importancia, pero su madre hace mucho tiempo le había dicho muchas veces que enfrente de una dama siempre tenía que comportarse.  
La mujer entró. Lucia un hermoso vestido guinda que combinaba con su cabello. Su tez era blanca y sus ojos eran hermosos. Juraba que ya había visto un cabello asi.

-¿Como te encuentras?- le preguntó la mujer. Se acerco a el y se sentó en el borde de la cama junto a Sasuke. Claramente la mujer no sabía nada sobre el espacio personal.

-Mejor, gracias por su hospitalidad.-dudo un poco pero hablo enseguida.-Es usted muy bella.  
La mujer se sonrojo y se rió escandalosamente.  
Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido. Ninguna mujer que había conocido se reia asi; tal vez la estaba pretenden o se reian delicadamente en presencia de otro hombre.

-Gracias, tu tambien eres muy apuesto. Me llamo Kushina.- La mujer extendió su mano, sasuke la tomo y la beso.- qué te parece si platicamos.

El soltó su mano y ella la acomodo en su regazo. El pelinegro asintió ante su pregunta y se movió buscando una posicion mas comoda.  
La pelirroja habló.

-¿sabes?, a pesar de estar casada casi 16 años con mi esposo, aun no me acostumbro del todo a esta vida. Tal vez ya lo notaste pero yo no encajo al cien a lo que es ser una mujer de "sociedad".-dijo esto último levantando sus manos y utilizando sus dedos para dar énfasis a su sarcasmo.- Yo no siempre tuve esta vida.

-No entiendo.- dijo Sasuke al fin.  
Kushina continúo.

-Bueno, veras yo no fui criada en una familia poderosa como la de mi esposo. Yo nací en una familia que no era pobre pero sí humilde. Teníamos tierras y de ello vivamos decentemente.-miro al techo y suspiró pensando en lo que tal vez seria sus recuerdos.  
Sasuke no dejaba de verse confundido.

-¿Porque me dice todo esto?- ella era una extraña que apenas lo conocía y ya le estaba contando su vida. Eso no era propio y tampoco era algo normal.

Kushina sonrio.

-Mi hijo me platico el como te encontró y me dijo la historia que tu le habías contado sobre tu herida.- la mujer se le acercó muy cerca de su cara cerrando los ojos para examinarlo mejor. El se puso nervioso y empezó a sudar frio.-Yo se que mientes.

-No se de que habla.-dijo él al instante. Ante todo la negación.

-¡Por favor!- kushina se levantó de la cama exasperada. lo apuntó con un dedo acusador.-Yo se quien eres.

Sasuke la miro un poco alarmado. Si ella lo descubre, su vida se acabaria en ese instante.

Ella continuó.

-Cabello y ojos demasiado negros como para ser normal, tez blanca. Toda tu familia tiene las mismas facciones. Eres un Uchiha.

Y asi se fue su vida. Sin ninguna oportunidad de darse la vuelta y luchar por su destino. Cerró los ojos y maldecía internamente.

-Te pareces tanto a Mikoto.

Sasuke abrió los ojos de golpe. ¿Había escuchado bien?

-¿Conoció a mi madre?-Kushina soltó una sonrisa.

-¿Bromeas? Vivi con ella. Claro fue mucho antes de que tu nacieras.-movió su mano enfrente de ella como restándole importancia, pero despues se puso seria.-Fuimos amigas, estuve ahi en el funeral de tu familia. De verdad que lo siento mucho.

Le resto importancia a la ultima frase. Había enterrado su desdicha hace tiempo. Ya podía escuchar y mencionar su nombre sin llorar.  
Ahora se acordaba dónde había visto ese cabello. Fue en la recepcion y ella se había acercado a él y a su hermana abrazándose y dandoles su condolencia.

-¿Como la conoció?

La pelirroja se volvió a sentar en la cama. Puso sus dedos en su barbilla para pensar. Esta vez Sasuke se hizo a un lado para que ella tuviera suficiente espacio y estuviera más cómoda.

-Bueno mi padre trabajaba como capataz de las tierras de tu abuelo; el padre de Mikoto. El era muy bueno, las tierras que te mencione antes fueron dadas a mi padres por tu abuelo. Como éramos casi de la misma edad, pues yo jugaba con ella todo el tiempo. Cuando ella cumplio dieciséis yo tenia quince y tu abuelo decido que era tiempo de que se casara, y fue ahí cuando conoce a tu padre y en un año nació tu hermano.

Sasuke apretó sus puños. A ella tambien la habian casado con un hombre el cual no conocía. Aunque fuera su padre no podía evitar sentir coraje por haber aceptado que se llevará a cabo de esa forma.

-Al poco tiempo, hubo una epidemia. Como yo trabajaba en la casa, siempre tuve más acceso a medicina y a ropa limpia, asi que cuando yo la contraje no fue mortal. Pero mi familia no corrió la misma suerte. Las tierras de mi padre fueron recaudadas por el feudal. Aunque para mi, yo creo que se las quedo alguien mas..-suspiro fuertemente al recordar tan malos recuerdos, pero no duró mucho. En un instante su cara triste fue sustituida por una de alegria.-tu abuelo me pidió que me quedara. Yo lo quería mucho, pero le dije que quería buscar mi vocación. Al poco tiempo empaque mis cosas y me mude a la ciudad. Estudie leyes para tal vez un dia asi recuperar mis tierras, pero fue ahí cuando conoce a Minato; mi esposo. Me enamore y al poco tiempo nos casamos. Yo no sabia que tenia dinero pues estudiaba en una escuela particular igual que yo. Aparte hombre de sociedad siempre estudia algo que tenga que ver con el dinero. Pero creo que el ser humilde fue lo que hizo que me enamorara de él.

Suspiro de nuevo. Tenía la mirada perdida en un punto indefinido. Y sus manos en su pecho.

-¿Porque me dice todo esto? - pregunto de nuevo. Y ella se volvio a acomodar en posicion.

-Bueno, queria que supieras quien era para que confiaras en mi. Quiero ayudarte, y para eso necesito que me digas la verdad. ¿Porque tenias una bala en la espalda?

-Me dispararon.-no dijo nada más.

-¿Quien?

Sasuke prosiguio a contarle todo. Y la razon por la que había cometido el crimen.

-Entiendo.-agacho su cabeza y suspiro.-Siento mucho lo de Naomi.- se levantó y lo cobijo. Asi, como su fuera su madre. No pudo evitar sentir ese sentimiento que pensó que se habia ido hace mucho tiempo.- Puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que tu quieras. Ya decidiras lo que quieras hacer una vez estas listo para irte.

-Muchas gracias, pero tengo que volver lo más pronto posible tengo que regresar a reclamar lo que es mio.

-Si lo haces te mataran sin tener misericordia.

-Entonces qué quiere que haga?-Dijo ya un poco frustrado.

-Si vuelves ahora no tendrás oportunidad contra el. Espera un tiempo y vuelve como hombre a luchar por tu patrimonio.

-¿Y que hago por entonces?

-Prepárate, para que cuando estes listo no tengas duda de lo que tengas que hacer.

\- ¿A que se refiere?

-Desgraciadamente vivimos en un mundo basado en el dinero. No te digo que seas avaro, pero que si luches para que tengas lo necesario para vivir. Y asi algun dia podras pelear para recuperar todo y enfrentarse a Madara. Te prometo que nosotros te ayudaremos- puso su mano en forma de lucha.

Se puso de pie y caminó rumbo a la puerta para salir.

-¿Las recupero?

Kushina volvio su mirada a Sasuke.

-¿eh? -pregunto con una mueca de confusión.

-Que si las recupero. ¿Sus tierras?

Ella sonrio nostalgica.

-Si, pero luego las vendi.

-¿Porque?.- sasuke no entendía porque había hecho tal cosa después de que le habia costado tanto recuperarlas. Había crecido en ellas y su familia había vivido ahi.

-Porque me di cuenta que aunque había pasado muchas alegrias ahi. También habían sucedido demasiadas desgracias. Esas tierras eran lo único que me ataban a tantos recuerdos. Me di cuenta de que no tenía sentido el seguir aferrándome a algo que me hacia tanto daño. La vida sigue y el tiempo no espera a nadie. - le sonrió con ternura y continuo.- Nunca es bueno quedarse atrapado en el pasado. ¿Ne Sasuke?

Y salio de la habitación.

* * *

Un hombre con anteojos va caminando y toca en la mansión de los Haruno.

Una mujer salio muy sospechosa.

-¿Lo tienes?

-Claro, ten dale la mitad mañana y la otra mitad al dia siguiente. Y ya veras como de esta ya no se libra.

-Gracias Kabuto le das las gracias a Orochimaru-Sama por mi.

* * *

Sentia que lo sacudian

-oi , Sasuke, ¡Sasuke despierta!

-¿Que rayos? ¿Naruto?- El pelinegro se sentó de golpe causando un pequeño dolor en la espalda por haberse levantado apresurado.-¿Que quieres?

-Levántate y toma un baño. Mi mama te compro ropa y este traje porque vamos a ir a una fiesta.

-No tengo tiempo para tonterías. Aparte yo no puedo ir, me descubrirán.

-No te preocupes aquí nadie te conoce, andale, ahi van a estar todos mis amigos y te los presento.

-Yo no necesito que me presentes a nadie.- Dijo el pelinegro saliendo de la cama. Y camino a ver a la ventana mientras que Naruto continuaba hablando. Tenía muchas cosas en que pensar como para andar ahi de fiesta.

-Pues alomejor tienes razon, pero te salvé la vida y me debes una. ¿Que no eres hombre de palabra?

El pelinegro se volteó de repente.

-Claro que la tengo. Tks.

-Entonces ¿eso es un si?

-Hmn

Naruto le soltó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Fantastico! Te pones bien decente eh? Si no reputacion de mi padre se pondría en la linea.

Sasuke levanto una ceja mostrando confusión. No era estúpido sabía que tenia que comportarse pero el que Naruto lo afirmara se le hizo aún más extraño.

-¿Que?

-Nada. Se me hace raro que un dobe como tú se quiera comportar.

-Oye y tu no seas un tema. Mi padre carga con la posición más alta del estado. ¿Acaso no lo sabias?

-¿Saber que?

-Que mi padre es el gobernador.-Naruto sonrió orgulloso- y cuando el se retire yo seguire en la línea.

-El pueblo de verdad debería ser tonto como para que eligieron a un dobe como tú.

-Oye! No apagues mi sueño.-dijo con voz acongojada.

Sasuke soltó una sonrisa.

-Si de verdad es ese tu sueño, simples palabras no harán que cambies de opinion.

Naruto se volvió a animar y le regreso la sonrisa.

* * *

-Entra.-Le dijo el rubio al pelinegro.

-No seas cobarde entra tu.

Estaban parados enfrente de la enorme puerta de los Haruno se escuchaban risas que provienen del patio. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a entrar.

-¿Que tal si entramos los cuatro juntos?-contestó Minato. Tomandolos del cuello y empujandolos para que entraran los tres al mismo tiempo.  
Kushina tomo a minato del brazo y entró.

Cuando llegaron al patio la charla había cesado para ver la entrada de los nuevos invitados.  
Kizashi el dueño y el padre de la festejada se les acerco.

-Buenas tardes gobernador ya lo esperábamos, venga le tenemos su espacio reservado para usted y su familia.-el anfitrión miro a Sasuke con confusión- ¿Y quien es este muchacho?

-Es mi sobrino.-Contestó Minato con mucha seguridad que hasta cualquier persona que supiera la realidad se la creería.

-Sasuke Uchiha a sus ordenes.- el hombre sonrió y le extendio la mano

-Bueno siendo asi. Adelante.- dijo sonriendo exageradamente y palmeando la espalda mientras entraban.

Todos empezaron a salidar a la familia y de repente su atención se volvió a la entrada de nuevo.

Iban entrado una familia muy extraña. Tenían los ojos diferentes cosa que le causo mucha curiosidad a Sasuke.

-¿Y los ciegos quienes son?.- Le codeo Sasuke a Naruto.

-Oye ten respeto es la familia más rica de todo el pais aparte del feudal.

Despues del líder de la familia dos muchachas entraron tras de él. Una mas grande que la otra.  
La mas grande traía un vestido blanco con olanes azul celeste que combinaban con su pelo. Usaba un broche que recojia su corto cabello a su lado izquierdo arriba de su oreja.  
Está al divisar a Naruto se puso roja como un tomate.

-¿La conoces?- pregunto el pelinegro.

-Claro cuando fui con mi papá a su casa para tratar unos asuntos fue cuando la conocí. Es muy timida-dijo rascándose el cuello.

-Le agradas.  
Naruto puso cara de duda.

-¿Tu crees?

-¿Eres idiota? Nomas mira como se voltea y juega con sus manos sin saber qué hacer.  
La niña tímida de los ojos grises se sentó a un lado de su padre una vez que terminó de presentarse. Seguía despistadamente volteando a ver al rubio, pero este ya no lo noto.

Invitados seguian entrando. Llegó el embajador y su familia. Su hijo se acercó con Naruto para saludarlo y se presentó con Sasuke. Se retiró para volverse a sentar con su familia.  
Mas y mas personas de prestigio empezaban a llenar el lugar.  
De nuevo el lugar se puso con una aura pesada. Un hombre con presencia y elegancia entró en el lugar. Seguido de dos hombres y una mujer.

-¿Y esos quien?

-Es el gobernador de Suna y sus hijos. La mujer muy pronto tomará el cargo de embajadora y el mas grande exporta artesanías a otras tierras.  
Naruto paro ahí y le dio un trago a su vino, sin mencionar al que parecía el menor.

-¿Y el pelirrojo?

-Eh pues ese es Gaara.-Le dio otro trago al vino. (Si tiene 16 y toma vino).

Sasuke miró al rubio esperando su respuesta.

-Pues dicen que está un poco mal de la cabeza. Es extraño y los rumores dicen que ha matado a gente.

Sasuke lo observo bien.  
El pelirrojo miraba con la cara en alto a un punto indefinido con el ceño fruncido. Naruto tenía razón, era extraño.

-¡Naruto!

Naruto se levanto tapandole la mirada a Sasuke. No podía ver a la persona con la que estaba hablando.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! Te ves hermosa.  
Era la festejada. Sasuke rodó los ojos.

-Gracias, tu tambien te ves muy bien eh.

-¿Y tu madre como se encuentra?

-Ay veras ya se encontraba muy bien pero ayer blah blah blah quise cancelar pero blah blah blah..

Era todo lo que escucho Sasuke.

- _Tanto alboroto solo por un cumpleaños? Debe ser una mujer interesada y consentida_.- pensó sasuke.  
Odiaba la gente asi.

-Mira el es mi Primo Sasuke.

Naruto finalmente se hizo a un lado y dejo ver a una hermosa joven de ojos verdes y piel muy tersa.  
Ella extendió su mano esperando a que el la tomara y la saludara pero no lo hizo. Estaba muy impactado. No era como se la había imaginado.

-Oi Sasuke.-dijo Naruto entre dientes. El le habia prometido que se comportaria y aqui estaba ese teme poniendolo en verguenza.

Estaba apunto de reaccionar pero ella quito la mano sintiéndose incomoda.

-No te preocupes. Deja voy a presentarme y a saludar a los demás invitados. Espero que disfruten el banquete.

Se dio la vuelta y tomo su vestido para seguir saludando a los invitados.

-¿Que demonios fue eso teme? ¿que no te dije que te comportaras?

-tks cállate quieres?- y le dio un trago a su bebida. Estaba avergonzado pero jamás lo admitiría.

* * *

La fiesta estaba a punto de terminar. Muchos se empezaban a despedir y la gente se iban. Solo quedaban los Hyuga le gobernador de suna y sus hijos, los Namikaze y con ellos incluyendo a un hombre escandaloso ya simplemente no podía controlar su alcohol. Resultó ser el padrino de Naruto un hombre alto y de cabellera blanca llamado Jiraiya que segun Naruto era "un escritor muy importante".  
Shikamaru mantiene una conversación mientras bailaba con la mujer de suna al ritmo de la alta pero relajante musica clasica. Sus dos hermanos solo estaban sentados, observando, mientras su padre hablaba con Minato. Kushina se encontraba hablando con Yoshino; la madre de Shikamaru.  
La pelirrosa se encontraba en un círculo de amigas, junto con una rubia y otra morena (Ten Ten).  
Solamente las de los ojos aperlados se mantenían excluidas del grupo. No por que no fuera. Invitadas sino porque el padre no las dejaba. Simplemente estaba ahí sentadas del otro lado del patio.

-La Hyuga te esta viendo.  
El rubio la volteo a ver y en eso ella giró su cabeza muy despistada y se puso muy roja.

-¿Porque no vas? Le tienes miedo al ciego mayor-dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa ladina.

Naruto se indigna.  
-Mira quien lo dice, el que no le saludo a Sakura chan.-sasuke frunció el ceño

-Ya te dije que quise esperar a saludarla por mi cuenta.

-Jajaja si como no.-El rubio dirigió su mirada a donde estaban los Hyuga.-Lo que pasa es que su padre es muy estricto. Capaz y me acerco y después la regañe. No quiero meterla en problemas.

-Si seras tonto.

Sasuke le llamo a un empleado que estaba parado con una charola llena de copas de vino. Le murmuro algo en su oído y se retiro.

-Que le dijiste?

-Callate y observa.-El mesero regresó con papel y una plumilla y se lo dio a Naruto.-Escribele lo que le quieras decir.

-¿Estas loco? ¡ El ciego me matara!- Se le pego el apodo que le decia Sasuke.

-No seas cobarde..- le dijo en tono burlón.  
El rubio hizo un puchero y entrecerro los ó a escribir con rapidez en el papel. Lo dobló y se lo dio al mesero discretamente. Sasuke le volvio a decir algo en el oido y el empleado se dirigió a la cocina. Minutos después salio con tres platos con tarta de la cocina y caminó hasta la mesa de Hinata.

Los dos observaron atentamente y se fijaron como el mesero puso la nota debajo del plato. Solo la ojiperla se dio cuenta. El Hyuga mayor le hizo ceña de que le retirara la tarta y en eso ella aprovechó para sacar el recado de la mesa y guardarlo dentro de su fino guante.

-Ya ves usa el cerebro tonto

-Haber si es cierto que muy macho. ¡Sakura chan!- La mencionada que estaba rodeada de sus amigas volteo.

-¡Tonto que haces!

La pelirosa les dijo algo a sus amigas y caminó hacia ellos. Sus largos pasos la hacían ver con mucho porte y elegancia.

-¿Que sucede. Están siendo bien atendidos?- dijo dirigiendose mas bien a Naruto.

-Si todo bien es solo que quiero saludar a las chicas pero sería muy grosero de mi parte dejar a mi primo solo. ¿Te importaría hacerle compañía por un momento? -Naruto se paro y le cedió su asiento a la pelirosa.

-Supongo. -La pelirosa se vio un poco incómoda. Y se siente muy rigida.

-Perfecto. Ahora regreso.- Y Naruto salió volando de ahi.

-No tar…des.- pero el rubio ya no escucho. Se siente la atmósfera muy incómoda y estaba muy nerviosa. Admitía que el chico era bastante guapo, pero sus modales no eran los mejores.

-Es un tonto.- Sakura lo miro..-Uchiha Sasuke.  
Sakura le ofreció la mano.

-Haruno Sakura. Por cierto fue muy noble de tu parte el haberlo ayudado a tomar su primer paso con Hinata.

-Como?

-Vio lo del recado. Naruto no es tan listo como para pensar en eso. Cuando eramos niños y jugábamos juntos jamas….

-¡Sakura-sama!-fue interrumpida por Nori quien le gritó con una voz muy alarmante corriendo hacia ella.  
Se levantó de la silla y la muchacha se arrimo.

-¡Su madre se puso muy mal!

-¡¿Como?!

Todos los espectadores miraban preocupados. Kushina siguio a Nori y a Sakura.  
La cara de la pelirosa estaba llena de espanto.  
Y si mas ni menos corrió hacia adentro de la casa dejando a Sasuke solo. Esa seria la ultima vez que la vería.

* * *

 **Bueno aquí les traigo un nuevo fic. Espero que les de hacerlo lo mas decente posible para que sea de su agrado.**

 **Se que tal vez se les hagan un poco ooc pero esque la verdad esta muy dificil acertarlos al 100. Creo que eso solo kishi. Pero bueno le echare ganas.**

 **Como decia es basado en la vida de mi bisabuelita y como conocio a mi bisabuelo. El conocio a mi abuela cuando huyo se su pueblo porque habian casado a su hermana menor. Pero bueno yo en el fic le puse un poco mas de salsa.**

?

 **Dejen sus reviews y agregenme en face… estoy como karinac fanfic…**

 **recuerden que los amo mucho.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


	3. No Es Un Adiós, Sino Hasta Luego

**Los personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. No me pertenecen, la historia si.**

* * *

Es tan sorprendente como la vida de una persona cambia tan pronto. Apenas hace unos días estaba tan emocionada y lista para su celebrar su cumpleaños y ahora estaba acostada en su cama llorando sin cesar.  
Estaba segura de que su vida jamás volvería a ser la misma. La extrañaría demasiado, le haría tanta falta que ni siquiera se podía imaginar el sufrimiento que llevaría el resto de su vida.  
Justo en ese momento su mente se empeñaba en recordarle una y otra vez el hecho que jamás la volvería a ver. Sabía que morir era parte de la vida de una persona, pero dentro de su mente esa regla aplica para todos menos para su familia y sus seres queridos. ¿Cómo vivir día a día sin su compañía y sin sin su sonrisa? ¿Sus consejos y sus abrazos? Seria imposible.  
Su padre a hace muchos años cuando era mas pequeña, le había explicado sobre el ciclo que todos algunas vez seguirían, asegurándole que cuando eso pasara, su madre estaría esperándolos a los dos.  
Recordaba una y otra vez esa noche cuando había entrado a la grande alcoba donde su madre se había despedido del mundo. Recordó su mirada ausente, su piel pálida y sudorosa. Aquellos labios tiernos y rosados con los que había dedicado miles de sonrisas, yacían blancos y quebradizos. Se había ido ya hace unos días, pero su corazón aun sentía su pérdida como si fuera de tan solo unas horas. El no darse cuenta sobre aquella situación hacía que su corazón se partiera irremediablemente.

Se metió más abajo de las cobijas esperando que el día se terminara como los anteriores, que con el pasar de los días pudiera lograr levantarse y seguir con su vida, o por lo menos salir de su habitación. Ya nadie la buscaba, al menos nadie quien no fuera su padre. Ni siquiera Nori iba a verla mas. Sus amigos habían ido solo para quedarse esperando en la sala por horas sin éxito de hacerla salir.  
El día del velorio no cruzó palabra con nadie, juraba que si tenía que recibir un pésame más, los dejaría hablando solos.  
Aparte de todo lo que había pasado, todo había regresado a la normalidad. Su padre volvió al despacho, y la servidumbre a trabajar. Sus estudios por lo pronto estaban fuera de cuestión. Si no tenía ánimo de ni siquiera levantarse de su cama, menos de redactar libros una y otra vez. Sabía que una vez reanudará sus clases, Mei la llenaría de cursos intensivos, aclamando que tendría que terminar todo lo que no hizo para mantenerse al corriente.

Un día después del entierro había hablado con su padre acerca de Mei y sobre lo que se encontraba haciendo mientras su madre agonizaba. Se suponía que ella no atendería la fiesta con el solo propósito de que cuidara de su madre, cosa que claramente no había hecho.

Se oyeron pasos por el corredor detras de su puerta. Escucho abrirse, y su cama se hundió ante el peso de la persona que se sentó a su lado.

-Hija ya levántate. No has salido de tu habitación en días. No es saludable que estés así tanto tiempo.

Sakura sacó su cabeza de entre las cobijas mostrando su cara húmeda llena de lágrimas.

-¿Cómo quiere que me levante si no tengo fuerza emocional ni físicamente para siquiera caminar?

Enterró su cara en la almohada y comenzó a sollozar de nuevo.

-Entiendes como te sientes pero no puedes quedarte aquí el resto de tu vida. Tenemos que seguir con nuestras vidas. Tu madre así lo hubiera querido.-Acarició su largo cabello con su mano justo como Mebuki solía hacerlo.

-¡Lo que no entiendo es porque Mei no dijo nada! Pudimos haber llamado al doctor o llevarla a la ciudad.

-Saku, no culpes a Mei, todos sabíamos que tu madre estaba muy enferma y que cualquier día se nos iría...

-Parece que a usted no le duele.-Estaba siendo muy ingrata pero el echo de que su padre se viera tan calmado le hervía la sangre. No sabía si era por eso o porque sentía coraje de que nadie más sufría igual que ella.

-¡Sakura! ¡No tolero que me faltes al respeto de esa manera!-dijo con voz seria y el ceño fruncido.- Yo aun estoy vivo y mientras lo esté, exijo respeto de tu parte.  
Sakura siguió llorando sin rezongar ante el regaño de su padre. Era una niña educada y de categoría, sabía que había cruzado la línea con ese comentario.

Pequeños golpecitos milagrosamente interrumpieron la agitada conversación entre los dos. Se abrió la puerta y Nori asomó la cabeza.

-Discúlpeme muchísimo en interrumpirlo señor pero le llegó un encargo a la señorita Sakura.

-Ahora no porfavor.-dijo la pelirosa hablando con la cara aun sumida en la almohada.

-Retirate.-dijo Kizashi. Nori asintió, y haciendo o una reverencia salio de ahi.

Su padre soltó un respiro y se acarició el puente de la nariz antes de volver a hablar.

-Sakura entiendo como te sientes, y creeme cuando te digo que yo también me siento terrible, pero no te tolero que te comportes de esa manera. Te quiero hija, pero te prohíbo que vuelvas a decir cosas como esas. Todos están preocupados por ti y quieren saber cómo te encuentras. Asi que te voy a pedir que bajes y recibias sea lo que sea que te hayan traído. No tienes opción.

Se levantó y salió de ahí a paso marcado. El era un hombre razonable pero sabía que su hija era de espíritu libre y a veces tenía que apretar un poco la mano.

Se quedó sola unos minutos pensando si bajar o no, para finalmente decididio ir a echar un vistazo.  
Salió de su cama lentamente, su cuerpo le dolía a causa de estar acostada tanto tiempo y sus pies estaban un poco entumecidos.  
Traía un camisón blanco que le llegaba hasta las pantorrillas junto con unas calcetas para ayudarle a mantener sus pies calientes en la noche.  
Se acercó al espejo y se sorprendió al ver a una persona totalmente desconocida. Se vea completamente irreconocible a hace unos días. Se veia que habia perdido peso a causa de las ojeras por culpa de las cabello era un desastre, por lo que decidió al menos tejerse una trenza. Se puso un vestido sencillo, demasiado como para una persona como ella que acostumbraba a usar prendas muchísimo más elegantes.

Cuando se aseguro de estar lo más decente que se pudiera, decidió bajar, no era propio que alguien la viera asi, era como violar la primera regla sobre el ser una persona de sociedad, pero estaba tan cansada y triste, que lo que pensaran de ella en ese momento era irrelevante.

Bajo las escaleras muy despacio y pudo ver a Nori en la puerta platicando con un joven cerca de su edad. Notaba como ella se sonrojaba y jugaba con sus manos tímidamente mientras que el solo se rascaba la cabeza.

-¿De que encargo me hablabas Nori?-le pregunto mientras bajaba. Nori se sorprendió y acomodo su postura rápidamente, pero fue el joven quién habló.

-Buenas tardes señorita, le traigo este recado de la hacienda Uzumaki.-dijo ofreciéndole un pequeño pedazo de papel bien doblado.

-¿Quien lo manda? ¿Kushina-San?.- preguntó curiosa mientras lo tomaba.

-No señorita, el recado lo manda el joven Naruto Uzumaki, y las flores el señor Uchiha.

Sakura detuvo el proceso del desdoble del papel. Se sorprendió pues no vio ningunas flores cuando bajo.

-¿Flores?- pregunto para aclarar su duda.

Nori quien había estado callada hasta ahora, hablo con demasiada exaltación.

-¡Si señorita! ¡Estan hermosas! Las puse en la sala principal.

Nori camino a la sala dejando al muchacho en la puerta quien asomaba la cabeza curioso por ver la reacción ante el detalle.

Giraron la esquina y en la mesa de centro se encontró con un arreglo floral compuesto de por lo menos cien lilis de todos los colores. No puedo evitar sonreír, Naruto sabía que eran sus flores favoritas. Eran hermosas y de alguna manera iluminaban todo el lugar logrando asi que la tristeza abandonara su mente por un momento.

-Si quiere se las pongo en su habitación, va a ver cómo con tan solo el aroma se le levantan los ánimos.

-Si esta bien, ponlas en el buró al lado de mi cama.

Nori asintió. Tomó las flores con demasiado cuidado para no tirarlas y salió de ahí.

Una vez que se quedó sola, desdobló cuidadosa e impacientemente el recado.  
El papel era color crema y contenía una caligrafía poco rigurosa, la cual ya sabía a quién pertenecía. Al leer el contenido no pudo evitar sonreír ante las últimas líneas del papel.

 _Sakura-Chan:_

 _Sentimos muchisimo tu perdida. Tengo entendido que no quieres ver a nadie en este momento y te entiendo completamente. Recuerda que te quiero muchísimo y cuentas con migo para siempre._

 _Naruto_

 _Ps. Las flores fueron idea y escogidas por el teme (Sasuke). Espero y te gusten._

Claro, Sasuke Uchiha. Lo recordó por primera vez después de ese día.  
A pesar de que solo había platicado con él por menos de un minuto. No se le había olvidado cada detalle sobre el. Su cabello azabache que cubría su cabeza, umirada misteriosa y ojos negros como la noche provocaron que le diera una leve arritmia. Después de todo, era imposible el olvidar a alguien como él.

* * *

-No puedo creer que me hayas hecho hacer esa tontería.

-No seas insensible, perdió a su madre ¿no sientes ni aunque sea un poco de empatía? Te aseguro que las amará, la conozco demasiado bien.- decía Naruto cabalgando con elegancia. La tarde se había puesto hermosa. Estando apunto de anochecer decidieron ensillar los caballos e ir a dar una recorrido por las milpas.

Tenía que admitir que a lo largo de su vida jamas se habia sentido tan querido por una familia. Claro excepto cuando tenía la suya, pero eso había sido hace mucho tiempo ya y casi no lo recordaba.

Antes de que Minato se convertirá en el gobernador su familia se había dedicado a cosechar maíz y arroz. Aun después de tener el puesto más importante, alegaba con frecuencia sobre el tener un patrimonio para su familia, o en este caso su único hijo. Exportaban a casi todos los países vecinos. Eran muy ricos pero no tanto como los Hyuga y los Sannin.  
El pensar en el dinero no podía evitar recordar su meta. Tenía que regresar tarde o temprano a ajustar cuentas con Madara y limpiar su nombre. No podía darse el lujo de seguir perdiendo el tiempo, pero en esos momentos no tenía dinero para volver. Era un golpe bajo en su orgullo el tener que depender tanto de la familia de Naruto, pero como ya se lo había dicho tantas veces a Kushina, le pagaria cada centavo.

-Sasuke…- el azabache salió de sus pensamientos y volteo su mirada hacia el.- Se que tal vez sea inapropiado preguntarte pero tengo mis dudas. Mi madre dijo que haz tenido muchas tragedias en tu vida, y quisiera saber si de verdad tú mataste a ese hombre.

El pelinegro desvió la mirada y soltó una sonrisa burlona.

-De verdad no eres nada cortés. Vas directo al grano.-dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

-No soy del tipo de hombres que se anda con rodeos. Soy muy honesto, si no entiendo algo lo pregunto, si algo me molesta lo digo. Odio a las personas falsas y aquellas que se mienten a ellas mismas. Simplemente no me agradan 'ttebayo.- dijo el rubio rascándose la barbilla.

-Eres muy inocente, simplemente la gente no piensa de esa manera. Siempre encontrarás a aquella persona que mienta o diga algo que no te agrade. No seas tonto. Deberías entenderlo, ¿No dijiste que querías ser gobernador?

-No todos son corruptos ¿sabes? Bueno al menos yo no lo seré. Siempre hablaré con la verdad.- Sasuke volvió a negar con la cabeza, era simplemente imposible hablar con alguien como él. Tanta positividad hacia que le doliera la cabeza. Aunque no podía juzgarlo tan a la ligera, él no había tenido la vida a la que se había acostumbrado desde niño. - Pero no me cambies el tema, contéstame lo que te pregunte.

Sasuke soltó un respiro antes de contestar. Se puso serio y apretó la rienda con mucha fuerza tratando de calmar su odio.

-Pues sí, lo maté.- dijo sin mirarlo y mostrar expresión alguna. Naruto lo miró sorprendido de él cómo podría decirlo tan a la ligera.

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Las pezuñas de los caballos chocando con las piedras era lo único que se escuchó por unos minutos. Naruto lo miraba sin despiste, su madre ya le había contado lo sucedido con Sasuke. Sin embargo, para Naruto no era suficiente, necesitaba saber si había alguna oportunidad, por más pequeña que fuera del poder ayudarlo verdaderamente. No con dinero o lujos, sino con apoyo moral. Así que como había dicho antes, si había algo que no sabía, en ese momento aclararía sus dudas.  
Sin miedo pero con un poco de duda volvió a preguntar.

-¿De verdad tu tío casó a tu hermana con un hombre mayor? o solo fue una treta para poder matarle.

Sasuke arqueó la ceja y apretó su quijada en forma de incomodidad. Se había levantado con un humor ya bastante tedioso y agregarle a un curioso Naruto no hacia las cosas mejor.

-No tengo porqué decir nada. No es de tu incumbencia.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

\- Te salvé la vida ¿recuerdas?

-¿Y tu te vas a encargar de reprocharme el resto de mi vida? ya te dije que en cuanto regrese te pagare por tu hospitalidad.

-Yo no te estoy reprochando nada y tampoco quiero tu dinero. Tan solo quiero ayudarte. Se que no ha sido simple para ti, pero tengo el presentimiento que seremos amigos.

El pelinegro rodó los ojos y suspiró.

-No me vas a dejar en paz ¿cierto?

-Nop.- contesto casi de inmediato.

\- Esta bien pero quiero que jamas me vuelvas a preguntar.- dijo seriamente apuntándole con el dedo índice.  
Naruto levantó las manos en forma de defensa.

-Te prometo que no lo haré, solo si tu me dices la verdad.

-De acuerdo, pero hay que regresar, se oscurece y no es muy seguro. Aparte tu madre se puede preocupar.- dio la vuelta al caballo moviendo la rienda y el rubio hizo lo mismo.

* * *

Después de un largo recorrido y del haber hablado sobre la vida de Sasuke, llegaron a la casa justo a tiempo para la merienda. En su estancia ahí, los Uzumaki lo habían tratado como un hijo. Le habían dado su propia habitación y ropa nueva. Sabía que no podría depender de ellos el resto de su vida y que tenía que empezar a ganar dinero de alguna manera. Se sentía muy extraño, la manera en la que actuaban entre ello se le hacía desconocida para él. Aunque muy dentro de su mente los recuerdos de su familia se hacían presentes haciéndolo recordar lo que un día tuvo. Había pasado tantos años solos desde que sus padres fallecieron y desde que su hermana murió ya no era el mismo. Kushina se portaba como una madre para él y Minato como un padre. No debía encariñarse pues sabía que muy pronto tendría que seguir su camino. De vez en cuanto se percataba el mismo de que sonreiría más a menudo cuando Kushina le hacía algún gesto de cariño, se sentía querido.  
Cuando abrieron la enorme puerta principal Naruto subió las escaleras rápidamente dejándolo atrás. Él estaba a punto de seguirlo cuando la dueña de la casa salió de donde era el comedor principal.

-Sasuke-kun ven a merendar.- dijo con una sonrisa. Se veía hermosa su largo cabello estaba recogido por una coleta que estaba muy bien adornada con joyería muy cara. Su vestido brillaba por la seda tan fina. Era grande y frondoso, justo como una mujer de categoría usaría.

El peligro asintió. Se quitó su saco y se lo dio a una de las sirvientas que se había acercado. Debajo de este usaba una camisa blanca de manga larga con un chaleco por encima. Traía unos pantalones de lana que eran también oscuros junto con botas que le llegaban a la pantorrilla.  
Siguió a Kushina hasta el comedor donde optó por sentar a un lado de Minato que por ser el hombre y dueño de todo ocupaba el extremo de la mesa. Todo el lugar tenía un toque rústico y elegante. La casa de ellos no era tan grande como en la que había vivido, pero sí lo suficiente como para considerarse personas con dinero. El grande comedor ocupaba el mayor espacio del lugar. Detrás de donde estaba Minato había unas puertas cantineras que facilitaba la entrada de los empleados con la comida, sin duda eran gustos de la pelirroja.

Supone que Naruto bajaría en unos segundos y así lo hizo. Bajo las escaleras con pasos muy marcados para después sentarse enfrente de su madre a un lado de Sasuke. Una mujer mayor salió de la cocina con un plato lleno de lo que parecía algún tipo de estofado. Lo puso en el centro de la mesa y regreso por donde vino. Kushina empezó por servirse y los dos rubios hicieron lo mismo. Aunque ya le había explicado el porqué de su acción no seguía sin sorprenderle. La razón que había dicho era porque según la pelirroja, los empleados eran eso y no esclavos. Él supuso que era por su origen, ya que ella venía de una familia humilde.  
Todos empezaron a tomar con un cucharón los diferentes tipos de comidas que la servidumbre había preparado. Comían en silencio cuando de repente Kushina rompió el silencio.

-Sasuke como ya sabes Naruto se va a estudiar al país vecino la próxima semana. Minato y yo lo discutimos y llegamos a la conclusión de que deberías ir con él. Un muchacho de tu edad no debería estar sin educación.- dijo tomando de su copa al mismo tiempo que soltaba una risa burlona.  
Naruto se atragantó con un pedazo de pollo y Sasuke lo miró con cara de asco. Se recupero al darle un trago a su copa.

-Esa es una gran idea madre! jamás se me habría ocurrido.- Agregó con felicidad una vez que pudo hablar.

-Así mi hijo no estaría solo.- continuo.

Sasuke hizo una respetuosa inclinación de la cabeza. Apreciaba su hospitalidad pero eso ya seria demasiado y un abuso de confianza.

-Se lo agradezco demasiado Kushina-san pero no creo que sea conveniente.- le dedicó una media sonrisa antes de regresar a comer adecuadamente de su plato.

-¿Porque no lo seria? a mi me parece una buena idea.- esta vez fue Minato el que hablo. Casi no cruzaba palabra con él puesto que nunca estaba en casa. Pasaba la mayoría del tiempo en la oficina arreglando asuntos del estado, pero siempre cenaba con ellos diciendo que la hora de la cena era tiempo para la familia.

Sasuke dejó a un lado sus cubiertos y puso la servilleta en su regazo.

-Me refiero a que ya han hecho muchas cosas por mí.- explicó con voz serena.- el brindarme educación sería por demás. Estoy muy agradecido pero creo que es hora de que continúe mi camino.

La pelirroja se levantó golpeando la mesa haciendo que el cristal temblara. Los dos rubios pusieron cara de circunstancia y una gota de sudor se les resbalaba por la nuca. Si, Minato era el hombre de la casa, pero Kushina tenia la ultima palabra.

Todos la miraron asustados, no se veía contenta. Lo apuntaba con un tenedor y juraba por un momento que su cabello había tomado vida propia. Sus ojos pusieron vista a Naruto quien se hacía a un lado con las manos cerca de su pecho, claramente asustado.  
Después miró a Sasuke aun apuntándole con el tenedor.

-Y cómo piensas hacer eso sin educación ni dinero eh?- cerró los ojos y le acercó el tenedor más cerca.- Mírame y escúchame pero muy bien jovencito. Jamas me contradigas, jamas. Recibirás tu educación, y una vez lo hayas hecho ya decidirás que hacer, pero por lo pronto enfócate en sacar buenas notas. ¿Quedo claro?

Sasuke inconscientemente asintió tragando saliva. La mujer se sentó de nuevo resumiendo su platillo.  
No se mostraba asustado, pero sí sorprendido de él como una mujer tan dulce podía ir de cero a cien en un instante.

-¡Genial! Iré a despedirme de Sakura-chan tan pronto me conteste mi recado.

-Cómo ¿No has ido a verla?-interrumpió su madre a punto de estallar de nuevo.

-N-No es eso. Ya fui pero no quiere ver a nadie. - Kushina se acomodó en su asiento calmandose.- Dice que quiere estar sola. Le mande un recado como quiera. ¡Ah y Sasuke le envió flores!

Ahora fue él quien se le atoro el pollo, pero lo despisto lo suficiente como para que no se dieran cuenta.

-¿ Enserio? Que buen detalle Sasuke. Te aseguro que lo apreciaría muchísimo.- soltó una risa pícara.- Aunque te advierto que Sakura tiene un temperamento bastante fuerte. Si quieres conquistarla tendrás que echarle más ganas que solo mandarle flores.

Antes que volviera a hablar el pelinegro tomó la palabra.

-Nada de eso, solo que Naruto me dijo que a ella le gustaban las flores y me pareció lo más apropiado considerando la situación. Fue cortesía, nada más.

-Bueno si tú lo dices.- lo ultimo lo dijo con tono de sarcasmo.

Continuaron resto de la cena el silencio. Cuando terminaron Sasuke se excusó y subió a su alcoba. Cuando entró puso el seguro en la puerta para que nadie entrara y lo sorprendiera. Se quitó su ropa dejándola en el suelo y desnudo se acercó al balcón y se recargo en el barandal. La casa se ubicaba en las afueras de la ciudad al otro extremo de donde se encontraba la de Sakura, por lo que no había nadie afuera. La noche estaba muy oscura y era iluminada únicamente por la luz de la luna. Esta resplandecía en su piel en la cicatriz que tenía en su espalda y pecho. Miraba el bailar a los árboles a causa del viento que soplaba esa noche dando un ambiente espeluznante. Los mechones de su frente se movían haciéndolo ver muy guapo.

Trataba de pensar en alguna forma de regresar a su casa y enfrentar a Madara, pero cuando lo hacía la cara de Sakura se le venía a la mente. Jamás lo admitiría en voz alta pero esa noche se veía despampanante. Jamás había puesto interés en el sexo opuesto. Para el solo eran niñas lloronas que no apreciaban lo que tenían siempre pidiendo mas.  
Aun así veía a Sakura de manera diferente. Tal vez por la pérdida de su madre hacía que él sintiera más interés y empatía, pues los dos habían perdido a un ser querido. No La había visto desde esa noche, pero cuando hablaba con la criada no pudo evitar notar su cara de angustia. En ese momento quiso consolarla y decirle que las cosas se pondrían mejor aunque fuera mentira. Después de perder a alguien tan cercano, el dolor se hace tolerable y aprendes a lidiar con el, mas sin embargo nunca se va. Pero quién era él para decirle esas cosas, pensándolo bien no tenía interés de ni siquiera hablar con ella, eso era algo que ella aprendería sola con el tiempo.

Se masajeó el cuello por el cansancio y se metió cerrando la puerta del balcón.  
Se puso solo unos pantalones de algodón, el cansancio lo venció y se dejó caer en la cama cayendo profundamente dormido.

* * *

Alguien lo sacudía violentamente.

-¡Sasuke-kun despierta!

El mencionado abrió los ojos de golpe.  
Aun medio dormido se levantó devolada al darse cuenta que era Kushina con una vela en la mano y solo con un camisón puesto.

-Kushina-san ¿Que sucede?

-Unos generales te vinieron a buscar al parecer alguien les dijo donde te encontrabas y vinieron a arrestarte.

-¿Cómo se enteraron de que me encontraba aquí?

-No lo se, probablemente alguien en la fiesta te mencionó y fue a dar a los oídos de Madara. -Caminaba con desesperación con una mano sosteniendo la vela y con la otra atajando la llama para que no se apagara.- No hay tiempo ponte algo y baja. Hay un coche que los llevará a ti y a Naruto al país del viento. Ahí en la escuela estarás seguro. Iré a despertar a Naruto.

Sasuke asinto. Se movió rápidamente poniéndose lo de la noche anterior.

-¿Que paso con los guardias?  
Pregunto mientras que se vestía.

-Les dije que estabas en un hotel del pueblo. Cuando se den cuenta de que no es asi volverán.

-¿Y ustedes? ¿No se meterán en problemas?

Kushina se acercó a él con pasos largos y le tocó la mejilla.

-Tú no te preocupes estaremos bien. Cuida a Naruto por mi ¿si? Tiende a meterse mucho en problemas.

Sasuke asintió y la pelirroja salió por la puerta.  
Nomás terminó de vestirse y bajo a la puerta principal donde se encontraba Minato hablando con un trabajador del campo. Podía distinguirlo por el paño en la cabeza, pantalones de lana y pies maltratados.  
Pudo ver por la puerta antes de acercarse que el carruaje ya estaba listo con muchas maletas y cajas detrás.

-Sube, no pierdan tiempo.

Sasuke hizo caso y subió con mucha rapidez. Jugaba exageradamente con sus manos sudorosas para calmar los nervios. Se sentía cobarde el no poder enfrentar a los que le hicieron mal, pero como había dicho Kushina, no tenía nada con que luchar con el.

Escucho voces y se asomó por la ventanilla. Vio a un somnoliento Naruto que era abrazado y besado por su madre. Después su padre le tendió la mano dándole un apretón, seguido por otro fuerte abrazo. Se escuchaba a la pelirroja sollozar y a su esposo murmurar muchísimas cosas. ¿Consejos tal vez? Quien sabe , eso solo Naruto. Se acercaron al carruaje y el rubio se subió sin ganas. Como Sasuke estaba cerca de la puerta que Kushina se inclinó poniéndose de puntillas para alcanzarlo y tomar sus mejillas. Le dio un fuerte beso seguido por un abrazo. Esto hizo que el pelinegro se sonrojara, no estaba acostumbrado a tan expresivas muestras de afecto. Era extraño cómo en unas semanas habían llegado a tener tanto cariño. Especialmente por parte de Kushina que ya lo veía como parte de su familia.

-Cuida de él.- le susurro en despacio.-Cuídate tú.

-Debemos irnos señora o nos van a alcanzar.-dijo el chofer.

-Claro.- se dijo a su misma mirando a los muchachos y luego al suelo tratando de contener el llanto.- Cuídense mucho y nos vemos pronto.

El hombre soltó un grito el cual alertó a los caballos. Después de un pequeño golpe con el látigo empezaron a andar.

Se quedaron un momento observando pero Minato pronto se dio la vuelta sin decir nada y camino hacia hacienda. Tenía que prepararse para cuando llegaran los guardias a buscar a Sasuke.  
Kushina por lo contrario se quedó mirando el camino con lágrimas en los ojos, viendo como sus dos hijos desaparecían en la oscuridad.

* * *

 **Hola muchachos aqui les traigo otro cap. Disculpen la tardanza. Yo culpo a la teoria del big bang.**

 **En fin, con respecto a la historia ira un poco lenta como hadta el cap 4 y despues de ahi nos vamos recio a lo que es el drama. Espero me tengan paciencia.**

 **Bueno ya no los aburro espero que hayan disfrutado el cap... Los amouiiii.**


	4. La verdad Del Cambio

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es mia.**

* * *

 _"Hina-chan te encuentro verdaderamente hermosa esta noche."_

El día estaba hermoso y la ojiperla se encontraba tomando el te en el patio de su enorme mansión. Estaba en una pequeña mesa cerca de un árbol y no podía dejar de leer el arrugado papel entre sus manos que esconde celosamente de su padre. Si por alguna razón lo llegara a leer, era probablemente que no la dejara salir por el resto de su vida. Como a todas las muchachas de su categoría se le exigía desde temprana edad el comportarse. Aun así para su padre jamás era suficiente. El comportarse no era lo único, el tener el apellido Hyuga y el pertenecer a una de las familias más ricas del país, requiere más esfuerzo. Jamás había hecho cosas que las jóvenes de su edad hacían. Se mantenía en su casa todo el tiempo estudiando y aprendiendo a administrar fianzas. Mandaban a abastecer su guardarropa de vestidos hechos por los diseñadores más famosos. Garmentos que jamás habían sido vistos y que siempre eran blancos, pues según la tradición Hyuga reflejaban su pureza intacta. Para una joven Hyuga el mantenerse pura hasta el matrimonio no era una decisión a discutir. Era su deber el guardarse para un hombre digno que tuviera la clase y el dinero, para poder siquiera cortejar a sus hijas. Como todo en la vida, eso no era tan fácil, así que para eso estaba Neji de la rama secundaria de los Hyuga que no eran tan ricos, pero que su mayor responsabilidad era de cuidar de Hinata y Hanabi.  
Jamás le había dado razón a Neji de cuidar de ella de esa manera pues como no salía, simplemente no había necesidad. No fue hasta que conoció a Naruto que se volvió protector y agarro un poco de desprecio hacia el rubio.

Había estado enamorada de Naruto desde que lo conoció. Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, pero desde que lo vio se había enamorado perdidamente de él.

Tenia mas o menos 8 años y paseaba por el pueblo junto con su hermana quien eran cuidadas por una de una de las criadas. Era la temporada de la feria del pueblo. Bailarines tomaron la atención de la gente y de la pequeña Hinata, quien cuando se dio cuenta se había perdido.

Camino sin saber a donde ir y sin darse cuenta se adentraba cada vez más en la multitud.  
Asustada y sin saber que hacer se sentó en una banca y comenzó a llorar.  
No fue hasta que el pequeño rubio la encontró llorando y le ofreció su ayuda. Sabía casi cada rincón del pueblo pues solía escaparse de sus clases para aventurarse en el centro y más aún que era el carnaval. Recordaba el momento en cómo había tomado su mano y corrían entre los puestos hacia su casa. Ella jamás salía a pasear así que el saber donde vivía era imposible. Si no fuera por Naruto que al momento de vencer su fuerte timidez le dijo que era una Hyuga, este supo a donde ir. Mientras llegaban se presentaron y dijeron sus nombres, y en esa breve travesía la invitó a jugar a lo que parecía ser un juego del bote. Juego que constituía de Shikamaru, Chouji y Kiba, también por Shino pero siempre se les olvidaba que también jugaba según el rubio. No conocía a ninguna de esas personas que él mencionaba pero le puso toda la atención.

 _-Quita tus sucias manos de mi prima.-dijo un niño no mucho mayor a los tórtolos que aún estaban tomados de la mano._  
 _Naruto no dijo nada sino fue ella quien se armó de valor y defender a su salvador de esa tarde._

 _-P-primo el me ayudo a regresar. Me perdí y no encontraba a Hanabi o a Lucy (la criada). El me trajo a casa._

 _El ojiperla arrebato de la mano del rubio y se alejaron entrando a la casa enorme ignorando completamente a Naruto._  
 _Lo que más le había sorprendido sobre él fue que en vez de verse ofendido, cuando ella giró su cabeza, ahí estaba él sonriéndole de oreja a oreja diciéndole adiós con la mano._

 _-No te juntes con el. Como tu primo tu padre me ha encargado estrictamente el cuidar sobre ti._

 _-¿Entonces...N-no p-puedo jugar con el?_

 _-No. Él no es de nuestra clase._

Hinata se encontraba totalmente confundida, no entendía porque su primo había dicho eso. Para ella, el se veía bien vestido y limpio, pensaba en aquel tiempo que eso era suficiente. Que equivocada estaba, tener clase no solo se refería a tener dinero, sino de tener una buena línea de sangre. No fue hasta que creció y se dio cuenta que la razón por la que no la dejaban juntarse con él se debía a que su madre no era categorizada una "aristócrata". Cosa que jamas le importo. Desde entonces lo veía muy pocas veces, la mayoría en ladas o en convenciones sociales, pero de ahí en ninguna otra ocasión. Por eso cada vez que su padre les decía que tendrían que ir a una reunión, fuera fiesta o de negocios. Iba con muchas ganas esperando ver al joven Uzumaki ahí.

-¿Pero que haces hermanita?  
Hanabi la había tomado por sorpresa. Trato de esconder el papel debajo de su servilleta pero ella ya se había dado cuenta.

-¿No me digas que sigues leyendo el pedazo de papel que te dio Naruto?-A comparación de ella, su hermana Hanabi era mucho más expresiva y menos tímida, por lo que su comentario hizo que a Hinata le ardiera la cara como un tomate.

-N-no se de que hablas.-un esfuerzo fallido tratando de ocultar lo obvio.

-Sabes que si Neji se entera le dirá a nuestro padre y jamás te llevará a eventos de nuevo ¿verdad?

-¡¿Se lo dirás?!- Su empezó corazon a latir a mil por hora.

-Claro que no, es muy divertido el ver que tan enamorada estas. Aparte el cómo se pone tu cara de roja es bastante gracioso.

-Eres mala hanabi-chan.-dijo con una risilla en sus labios.

-Pero aun asi me quieres ¿verdad?

Hinata asintio. Hanabi se dio la vuelta y se adentro a la casa. Sacó el papel de nuevo y lo leyó una vez más.

- _¿Me pregunto el que estara haciendo Naruto-kun en estos momentos?_

* * *

El ver un ramo de sus flores favoritas al abrir los ojos, era una de las cosas que la podían hacer feliz. Se había portado como una tonta con sus amigos, más aún con Naruto. Lo único que quería era hacerla sentir mejor y ella solo lo había ignorado. Se sentía culpable y tenía que enmendar su error. Se lavó la cara y los dientes asegurándose de no verse recién levantada.  
Inconscientemente se vistió más elegante de lo normal cosa no muy común en ella. Se vistió con un vestido color negro a causa del luto y que era de manga larga. Tenía encaje que iba desde el cuello abarcando toda su clavícula. Era modesto para una joven como ella, pero a la vez era lo suficientemente decoroso como para hacer palpitar los corazones.

Era la primera vez que se vestía decentemente desde el funeral, de negro claro, pero aun asi, se miraba hermosa.  
Se puso gorro, tomó su paraguas, y bolso. Bajo las escaleras con cuidado de no tropezar con su enorme vestido y se dirigió rumbo al despacho de su papá. La casa estaba muy silenciosa asi que tuvo cuidado de abrir la puerta lentamente. Asomo la cabeza y miró a su padre que estaba distraído leyendo unos papeles. Aunque aún no se percataba de su presencia se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención. Su padre enseguida levantó su mirada y la analizó de arriba a abajo con sus lentes puestos, que, por causa de su edad, los necesitaba para leer.

-Saku hija, te vez hermosa.- se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia ella tomándola de la mano y dándole un beso en la mejilla.- Me alegras que hayas salido de la cama. ¿Vas a algun lado?

-Sí padre, de hecho quería venir a preguntarle si podía ir a agradecerle a Naruto por el detalle de las flores. Considero que me porte muy grosera el otro dia y quisiera hablar con él para enmendar mi error.

Su padre sonrió y la miró con una sonrisa amorosa. No cabía duda de que aunque su adorada pelirroja tuviera un carácter muy fuerte, tenía un enorme corazón.

-Claro que sin hija, ve y saluda a Kushina-san de mi parte.

-De acuerdo- le adoro la mano y salió de la oficina, pero su padre la detuvo.

-Hija, se me olvidaba ¿podrías regresar antes de la cena? Tengo que ir a una junta con todos los ganaderos y como ahora tu madre no está deberás ocupar su lugar.

Sakura le dio una sonrisa forzada pero aun asi asintió. Su padre caminó de nuevo hasta su escritorio y resumió su lectura

-Por cierto llévate a Nori contigo.-añadió antes de que saliera de ahí.- Una jovencita jamás debe de salir sin su dama de compañia.- Sakura hizo una mueca pero volvió a asentir.

-Claro que si papá, No me tardo.

Con su accesorios ocupando sus manos, Tomo su vestido como pudo para evitar caer y camino hacia la cocina, donde esperaba que se encontraba Nori.  
Efectivamente estaba la muchacha sentada en un banco muy concentrada pelando papas, que probablemente eran para la cena.

-Buenos días.- La muchacha se dio la vuelta y sonrió de lado a lado al verla tan bien vestida.

-¡Buenos días señorita! Que bueno que ya salió de su cuarto, se ve usted hermosa.

Sakura sonrió. Fuera lo que fuera que usará siempre Noria le daba un cumplido diciéndole lo bien que se veía, y no evitaba el sonreír cada vez, sabiendo que ella lo decía con el corazón.  
Salieron de la casa con mucha calma y aprovecharon para pasear por el pueblo. Tenía mucho que no salia asi que todas las miradas se encontraban con ella. Muchos se acercaban a ella a saludarla y a volver a darle el pésame. Otros solamente levantaban su sombrero al pasar cerca de ella en forma de saludo. Ella solo asentía o hacia una pequeña reverencia.

-Siento mucho molestarte en tu trabajo pero quiero ver a Naruto y disculparme por mi comportamiento. También quiero agradecerle al joven uchiha por el arreglo, pero ya vez como es mi papá que no me deja salir sola.

-No se preocupe por mi señorita usted sabe que yo encantada. ¿Cree que aún se encuentre ahí el primo del joven Naruto?

-Ay pues no lo se pero eso espero.-dijo entre risitas como una niña que acababa de hacer una travesura.

Llegaron a la casona de Naruto. Tenía un barandal color blanco que rodeaba la propiedad y unos escalones que subían hasta la entrada principal.  
Dio dos golpes a la puerta con la aldaba e inconscientemente trato de acomodarse su vestido y otras partes de su vestimenta.

-Nori si quieres ve a darte una vuelta al pueblo y al ratito vienes.

La muchacha asintió y bajó las escaleras a mucha prisa sosteniendo su sencillo vestido.

La puerta enorme de madera se abrió y una señora mayor la recibió.  
Sakura la conocía muy bien, la había visto muchas veces en sus visitas a Naruto. Se trataba de la cocinera quien estaba encargada de todos los empleados en esa casa.

-¡Señorita Sakura que gusto! Pase pase por favor.- la señora se hizo a un lado para abrirle paso a la pelirosa. Esta entró y observó alrededor y se dio cuenta de que habían remodelado. Se enfocó de nuevo a la que iba y puso cara seria.

-Disculpa Yumiko, ¿Le puedes mandar llamar a Naruto?

La señora se veía confundida.

-Pues no está pero si quiere le mando a hablar a la señora y que ella le diga. Pero sientese por favor.

Yumiko salió disparada hacia las escaleras y Sakura camino a la sala para sentarse. Tenía la suficiente confianza para hacerlo ya que desde chica se había criado ahí. Su madre la enviaba seguido a dormir ahí a cuando se ponía mal, pero cuando llegó a la adolescencia dejó de pasar las noches en la casa Uzumaki por no dejar que los chismes invadieran a las dos familias. Empezaban a inventar sobre un amorío entre los dos pequeños y un matrimonio arreglado para un futuro. Sakura lo consideraba absurdo que la gente pensara que ella teniendo cinco años le sucedieran esas cosas. Después se enteró que cosas asi en verdad pasaban y dejó de quejarse.

-¡Sakura! Que gusto que me vengas a visitar.-la mencionada se puso de pie y a pelirroja se acercó a ella saludandola de beso. Le extendió la mano haciendo seña de que se sentara y asi lo hicieron las dos -¿Como estas?

-Ya mejor gracias. De hecho vine porque las flores que me enviaron me animaron muchisimo. Asi que vine a agradecerles en persona pero me dijo Yumiko que no están. ¿Regresar pronto?

Kushina la miro con una cara triste pero al mismo tiempo confundida.

-ay Saku, Naruto ya no esta. Se fue a la academia junto con Sasuke hace unos días ¿Que no lo sabías?

Sakura puso cara de aflicción y se quedó pensativa.

-No no lo sabia.

-Si quieres te doy la dirección del instituto para que le escribas o le mandes un telegrama.

Esta asintió y Kushina salió de la sala un segundo para traer mencionado.  
Se había afligido verdaderamente. Naruto, aparte de Ino, era el único amigo con el que podía hablar. La madre de ino era muy estricta y casi no la dejaba salir con ella, alegando de que Sakura era mal portada y liberal. Asi que el uzumaki era en realidad todo lo que tenía. No sabía cuándo sería la próxima vez que lo vería pues la última vez que se había ido a estudiar pasaron casi tres años. Para sakura fue un cambio total, porque s regreso siendo casi un hombre con más responsabilidades y menos tiempo para divertirse. También se encontraba decepcionada por el echo de que no pudo ver a Sasuke. Lo admitía, le había gustado mucho. El aire de misterio que manaba de él, había sido una droga para su aventurero ser. Algo perfecto para ella, alguien que odiaba lo ordinario y seguir las reglas.  
Le dolía mucho el saber que ya no los vería, pero por lo menos esta vez podría escribir y saber de ellos.

* * *

Desempacar sus cajas y maletas con mucha lentitud. La escuela era enorme casi como una mansión de mucha antigüedad. Se dividía en dos secciones, el lado sur de las mujeres y el lado norte para los caballeros pues era más grande ya pocas mujeres estudiaban. Cada lado contenía por lo menos cien habitaciones donde eran los dormitorios para los huéspedes que harían la escuela su hogar. La habitaciones estaban equipadas de forma de que dos alumnos ocuparan una de las alcobas. Siempre sobraban habitación pues no todas eran ocupadas. De vez en cuando un suertudo sin compañero le tocaba una solo para el. Tenía sus pros y contras pero la verdad esque varios estarian ahí por un tiempo indefinido y el pasar dos o tres años solo se volvía totalmente deprimente.

\- No tienes porque ordenarlo. Aquí hay personas que lo hacen por ti.

Sasuke levantó una ceja y lo miró incrédulo.

-Estás desafiando todo lo que te enseño Kushina-san.-Naruto se dejo caer acostado en la cama con las manos en la nunca mientras que Sasuke seguía con la meta de doblar su ropa.

-¿Quieres ir a conocer alrededor? ¿Que tal que si vamos al sur donde se encuentran las chicas?-dijo sonrojandose.

-Enserio. Este lugar saca lo peor de ti.

Naruto se levanto y caminaron hacia la salida para conocer lo que ahora sería su nuevo hogar.

La tarde prometía una calurosa noche. Caminaban los dos muchachos por el patio que conectaba el norte y el sur de la escuela. Entre mas de entraban al lado sur más mujeres de aproximadamente su edad, empezaba a aparecer. Fuera tomando el te en una de las mesas cercas del jardín o ya fuera simplemente el caminar y echar el chisme.  
Caminaban ya a paso apresurado pues la noche prometía caer temprano y los caballeros no se les permitía estar de ese lado después de las seis.

-¡Naruto! - el mencionado se detuvo en seco y se quedo congelado un minuto. Sasuke por curiosidad volteo a ver a la dueña de esa gruesa voz que llamaba al idiota de su amigo.

-¿Quien es esa?- Le pregunto a Naruto quien seguía sin mover un músculo.

-Karin, mi prima.

-Pense que Kushina-san no tenia hermanos.

-No los tiene.- dijo moviéndose de una vez ante a una pelirroja que se acercaba a paso largo con caminados de machorra.- Es hija de el primo de mi mama. Aunque somos lejanos, mi tío insiste en que nos llevemos bien, alegando que somos los únicos uzumakis y no se que mas

La muchacha caminaba a ellos con pasos nada agraciados. Se veía masomenos de su edad, y tenía nada en especial .  
Para él, ella era una mujer más, antes no dudaría en actuar de la misma forma en la que actuaba alrededor de las chicas. Sin embargo esta vez fue diferente. El cabello que adornaba su cabeza había hecho que se le quedara viendo como un tonto.  
Se trataba de una pelirroja con anteojos cuadrados y que usaba un vestido tan rojo como la sangre. No lo iba a negar se le veía bien. Sus gafas eran toscas y nada femeninas pero una vez más, no miraba su rostro sino su pelo. Siempre le había llamado la atención la cabellera de una mujer. Pero de tiempo para aca no se fijaba en lo largo del cabello sino el color.  
¿Quién lo diría?, el cabello exótico se había vuelto su debilidad y aunque el rojo era muy bello, ya había visto un color que le gustaba mejor.

Karin se aproximó pasando a un lado de Sasuke e ignorándolo por completo. Se acercó demasiado a Naruto y lo apuntó con su dedo índice.

-¡Naruto! ¿llegaste y no me avisaste? Te he dicho muchas veces que mandes una carta. No te esperaba aqui hasta dentro de dos semanas ¿Mi tia sabes que estas aqui?

Sasuke levantó una ceja observando la simpleza en la que hablaba. Hacía muchas preguntas y no daba espacio para la contestación. Conociendo a Naruto, este se trabaria y no daría una pregunta concreta, fomentando asi aún más la curiosidad de la pelirroja. Asi que antes de darle la oportunidad de contestar, este se dispuso a intervenir.

-Kushina -san esta entera de todo, ella misma nos mando mas rapido. Asi que no hagas más preguntas.

La pelirroja se le quedo viendo antes de sonrojarse y acomodar sus gafas. Enderezó su espalda y le dio una enorme sonrisa a Sasuke. Se acercó a él y le extendió la mano.

-Hola caballero, mi nombre es Karin Uzumaki. Es un placer.-Tomo su mano por educación y la beso muy apenas tocando sus labios. Le sorprendió el tan repentino cambio de actitud. Había cambiado su grave voz, por una mas chillona, y en vez de tener la pose machorra con la que regañaba a Naruto, ahora se encogía haciéndola ver más pequeña.

-El gusto es mío- dijo soltando su mano rápidamente como si quemara y dejándola en el aire.

Karin chillo por la emoción. Se había dejado deslumbrar totalmente por el pelinegro y juraba por su vida que esa no sería la primera vez que hablaría con el. ¡Por Kami! Tendrían que llegar a algo más que un beso cortés en la mano.

Sin más ni menos Sasuke la ignoró su fangirlismo y se dio la media vuelta para caminar rumbo a su dormitorio. La voz chillona de la prima de Naruto le había provocado un dolor de cabeza.

-Nos vemos Karin-dijo Naruto y seguio a Sasuke a paso largo. La dejaron atrás antes de que pudiera decir algo.

-Tienes una familia algo interesante.- dijo Sasuke cuando el rubio lo alcanzó.

-No tienes idea…- Naruto se detuvo y Sasuke siguió caminando dejandolo atrás. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no lo seguía se dio la vuelta para ver la causa de su demora.  
Tenía la mirada perdida totalmente en un árbol donde debajo de él se alcanzaba a ver una figura de un chico sentado mirando al cielo.

-¿ Qué ves?- preguntó Sasuke, una vez la desesperación al no ver a Naruto moverse lo altera.

-Es el, -dijo apuntando al donde tenía su mirada.- él el chico del cual te platique en la fiesta de Sakura.

Sasuke trasladó su mirada a aquella noche tratando de recordar a quien se refería. Sin duda alguna encontró en sus recuerdos el momento en el que el preguntaba por un pelirrojo con cara de loco. Según era él, a quien nadie se le acercaba, por los rumores de que había asesinado a alguien.

-¿y eso que?-Pregunto de nuevo tratando de indicar lo obvio.

Naruto lo volteo a ver con expresion confindida.

-Jamas lo habia visto en la escuela, su hermano se graduó el año pasado pero que yo sepa él jamás había asistido a una escuela. Siempre había recibido educación en casa.

Se quedaron parados un segundo antes de que Naruto acomodará su chaleco negro y caminara hacia él a paso lento.

-¿Que haces? - pregunto Sasuke. Sus constantes actos de espontaneidad hacía que le diera dolor de cabeza. Era simplemente impredecible.

-Voy a presentarme, se ve muy solo.- ya no pudo decir nada más, el rubio se aproximo a paso veloz hacia-otro- pelirrojo . Las pisadas de Naruto se volvieron más fuertes para el oído de gaara, sin embargo este no se volvió ni siquiera para echar un vistazo. Su mirada perdida hacia que se viera aterrador. Usaba un pantalón casual y una camisa blanca de manga larga que le desabrochada por el pecho. Unas botas cafes largas que le llegaban un poco más abajo de la rodilla y un cabello rebelde que se notaba que no había recibido un corte en varios meses. No eran ropas exactamente apropiadas para la escuela, pues eran demasiado casuales, su atuendo se usaria mas bien en la comodidad de su casa mientras salía a cabalgar o ir al campo. La institución requiere de un código de vestimenta más estricta como el llevar saco negro y chalecos que indicarán su estatus social.

Sasuke que iba a paso lento, pudo ver de reojo a los alrededores y entre más se acercaban, las miradas de los jóvenes que se encontraban en el patio empezaban cuchichear. Claro ninguna de estas observaciones pasaron por la mente de Naruto este simplemente llegó y se paro enfrente del pelirrojo.

-Hola- dijo Naruto muy alegre esperando respuesta del muchacho que aún estaba sentado viendo a la nada.- ¿Qué te parece si tu y tu compañero de cuarto nos acompañan a beber algo? No está muy lejos, o podríamos-

-Largate y dejame solo- dijo dándole una mirada llena de odio a Naruto, y dirigió su mirada al cielo.

-Eres un idiota. Te hizo una pregunta, asi que mas te vale que la contestes rarito.

Gaara miro Sasuke y sin dejar de darle una mirada como la que le dio a Naruto, se puso de pie hasta estar de frente con sasuke. Era un poco mas bajo que el, pero aun asi, se veia intimidante. La gente se empezó a detener y a acercarse para escuchar más la conversación. Nadie podía parecer olvidar los rumores. Esos, que decian que habia asesinado a alguien y que estaba loco.

-¿Rarito?- dijo frunciendo el ceño- pues tu mirada me dice que tu eres tan raro como yo. ¿Que me dices? ¿Lo eres o no?

Sasuke se quedo sin habla. Arrugó las cejas enojado y le dedicó una mirada aterradora. Parecía como si él conociera su pasado.

-Eso crei. Tu eres tan raro como yo.-dijo con una voz rasposa para luego quitarse del camino y caminar al lado Norte donde supusieron todos que iría a su habitación.

-Ne, que fue eso teme- le dijo Naruto al notar que Sasuke no le perdia la mirada a Gaara. Apretó los puños en desesperación. Si alguien se enterara sobre su pasado, el chisme podría llegar a oídos de madara antes de poder tener sus objetivos.  
Este era su ultimo recurso, si fallaba, ya no habria donde esconderse. Todo lo que tenían planeado de repente estaba siendo amenazado por un psicópata. Esta era su última esperanza de limpiar su nombre y arreglar su vida. Pero ahora su futuro se encontraba en manos de ese loco.

* * *

Había regresado de la casa de Kushina muy decepcionada. Se sentía muy culpable el no haber recibido a naruto cuando pudo. Se había ido a estudiar al extranjero y no lo vería en un buen tiempo. Se había portado como una mocosa malcriada y le daba verguenza. La próxima vez que viera a Naruto se aseguraría de pedirle disculpas y agradecerle a los dos.

Ya casi había anochecido y como le había prometido a su papá el acompañarlo a una junta, ahora se encontraba con nori estirando los listones del corset lara usar uno de los vestidos más elegantes que tenía. Según su padre, las hermanas Hyuga estarian ahí y lucieron bellísimas asi que ella como digna representante Haruno no se podia quedar atras.

Cuando por fin después de tantos tirones haciendo que su cintura se reducirá temporalmente dos pulgadas, se dio el gusto de ponerse un vestido que le quedaba a la perfección.  
Su mirada vagaba inconscientemente del espejo al arreglo floral que estaba a un lado de su cama. Las flores se empezaba a secar, pero aun asi el cuarto desprendía una vibra de alegría y calma que solo su aroma le podria brindar.

-Terminé señorita.-dijo Nori tan pronto le termino de sujetar la última prenda de su elaborado garmento.- se ve muy bonita.

Sakura se miró nuevamente al espejo y aunque no era muy superficial con su apariencia, ese dia pudo reconocer y afirmar lo que decía Nori. Usaba un vestido rosa pastel que era esponjoso de la falda y que tenía una tela más gruesa a conforme se hacían las capas de olanes. El cuello era de encaje y igual que las mangas que le llegaban hasta las muñecas justo donde empezaba la mano. Usaba unos guantes de encaje transparente y un gorro del mismo color a su vestido. Cubría lo necesario sin verse mojigata pero lo suficientemente decente como para ser formal.  
Miró a su amiga que se encontraba detrás de ella y que la podía ver gracias a la refleccion del espejo.

-Muchas gracias por todo lo que hacer en la casa, tu sabes ahora que no esta mi mama se me hacen más dificil las cosas.- No estaba siendo modesta las últimas semanas habían sido muy difíciles para acostumbrarse a una vida sin la presencia de mebuki.-He pensado últimamente en decirle a mi padre que contrate más personas para que trabajen en la casa. Lo que pasa es que me gustaría que fueras mi dama de compañia, bueno solo si tu quieres ¿Que dices?

La cara de la muchacha se iluminó con una sonrisa de la que ya portaba. Tenía tiempo en pensarlo pero se había decidido al reconocer que ella no solo estaba ahí para servir a la casa, sino que se había convertido en una buena amiga para ella.

-¡Me encantaría señorita!-exclamó con demasiada emoción.

Sakura se dio unos últimos toques con el maquillaje y decidió bajar antes de que su padre perdiera la cabeza ante su falta de puntualidad. La junta serie en la mansion de los Hyouga, la casa más grande de konoha y su padre por quedar bien, no quería darse el lujo de llegar tarde.  
Bajo las escaleras y sin duda su padre se encontraba parado en la puerta mirando desesperado su reloj de bolsillo pidiendo a kami que su hija bajará en cualquier momento.

Las pisadas de las botas bajo su vestido anunciaron su llegada al final de las escaleras y su padre la recibió con el ceño fruncido.

-Sakura, hija ¡Que tardanza! ¿Que no ves que ya vamos tarde? Apresurate.

Sakura tomo la falda de su pesado vestido y salió junto con su padre tomado del brazo.

-Adelante señor Haruno, señora.-Dijo haciendo reverencia cuando entraron por la puerta principal a la casa de los Hyuga. Haciendo referencia al "señora" en cuanto entró del brazo de su padre. Pero gracias al cielo su padre se apresuró a corregir al muchacho que no pasaba mas de los 16 años asegurando que se trataba de su hija y no de su difunta esposa.

A paso lento y un poco cohibidos los haruno se adentraron a la mansión que resplandecía de blanco. La piedra más blanca y tallada adornaban los pisos. Los muebles pintados delicadamente de un color crema igual que todo lo demás alrededor. Sakura conocía los gustos de las hermanas dueñas de la casa y obsesión por el color, pero jamás se imaginó que su padre también era un apasionado por esa peculiar decoración.

-Bienvenidos a nuestra casa- una tímida voz hizo apenas eco en las grandes paredes de la mansión en la que estaban.  
Hinata junto con Hanabi las saludaban con un vestido idéntico que no era más que similar a los anteriores que usaban. Blanco y con una tela que le cubría el cuerpo entero mostrando nada más que su cara. Sus manos igual que Sakura eran cubiertas por guantes blancos pero a diferencia de los de la pelirosa, no eran transparentes pero de una tela gruesa que no se podia ver ningun centímetro de piel. Ni siquiera sabía que ran largo tenía su cabello pues este siempre estaba peinado con un chongo que solo las viudas o mujeres mayores usaban y esto la hacía ver por lo menos 5 años mayor.

-Señor Haruno-dijo Hanabi al ver que ninguno de los recién llegados contestaba. -Mi padre lo espera en el salón al fondo del pasillo. Su padre hizo una reverencia y dejó a Sakura en medio de la entrada. Ni siquiera le dijo nada, ya estaba demasiado enojado y avergonzado con su impuntualidad que fue por de menos el regañarla en frente de las hermanas blancas.

Hanabi camino a la sala principal dejando a Hinata parada donde mismo.  
Ella jamas habia sido una amiga muy cercana, por la simple razón que nunca la veía. Como su padre era estricto no la dejaba salir a veladas ni aunque fuera con personas mayores o un chaperon. Aparte del enamorado que Naruto sentía por Hinata, la verdad era que casi no sabía nada de ella. Tenía un primo que era muy guapo de cabello largo que se la pasaba detrás de ellas como si fuera su protector. Le daba un poco de lastima el pensar que se pudiera vivir asi. O tal vez era feliz y la tristeza que ella sentía era referida a su propia libertad. Ella a cambio de Hinata, no podia vivir como una ave enjaulada.

-P-puedes venir a sentarte si quieres.-dijo apuntando con unos de sus dedos discretamente a la sala. Sakura asintió y la siguió caminando a paso lento detras de ella. El lugar estaba lleno de mujeres de todas las edades, tal vez esposas esperando a que sus maridos salieran de hablar dinero y negocios. Todas usaban finas ropas y se sentaban en el borde del sillón como toda señora con educación, asi justo como le había enseñado Mei.  
Imito a las damas y se sentó en una silla cerca de Hinata quien preparaba una taza de te tan pronto se sentaron.

-¿Azúcar?-Sakura negó no sabiendo a donde mirar. Sus ojos se posaron en las botas de Hinata que, a causa de estar sentada se le había levantado lo suficiente el vestido como para poder mirarlas. Eran blancas-obvio- con un ligero tacón que era cuadrado pero muy bello. La punta de estas era puntiaguda y que tenian un encaje muy elaborado por los lados. Parte anterior de la canilla en la pierna tenían cuerdas que se usaban para ajustarlas.

-Tus zapatos estan hermosos.-le dijo con una sonrisa ladina.  
Hinata se sonrojo y de la nada se armo de valor. Era su oportunidad, era una de las tantas veces que hanabi le contaba que tendría. Pocas oportunidades para hacer amigas.

-M-mi padre me trajo otro par-dijo tímida y jugando con los dedos de una manera muy nerviosa- Si quiere podemos subir a mi habitación y se las muestro.

-Me encantaría-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa y siguió a Hinata a su habitación.

La junta término en el tiempo adecuado. En su camino a casa su padre se encargó de mantenerla en resumen a lo del encuentro. Hablaron de él como Hiashi Hyuga estaba muy interesado en hacer negocio con el. Emprendieron un negocio en el que Kizashi exportaria las cosas del hyuga junto con las de él a cambio de una buena suma de dinero. Seria buen negocio para las dos familias. Los haruno necesitaban dinero y los Hyuga expandir su mercancía.

En cuanto salieron del despacho la pelirosa se preocupó de sobremanera que el papa de Hinata le llamara la atención por no atender a los invitados y que se hubiera ido a su habitación a hablar de ropa en vez de ser una buena anfitriona. Aun asi, fuera lo que fuera, la curiosidad de el conocer mas sobre ella habia sido sacada. No fue hasta después de varios intentos de lograr que le llamara de tu, que se tomaron un poco mas de confianza como para que le enseñara mas de lo superficial de la vasta habitación.  
Entre los baúles llenos de zapatos había uno pequeño que destacaba entre todos los demás era color marrón con un diseño hermoso en las orillas, se veía un poco viejo pues las esquinas estaban desgastadas. Era bastante grande pero no medía mas de diez pulgadas.  
En cuanto la pelirosa preguntó el contenido, la ojiperla tomó el cofre y lo puso entre sus brazos cuidado recelosa lo que podía ser su más grande secreto.

-Si no quieres mostrarme no lo hagas, de todos modos no es de mi incumbencia el saber.

-No es eso, es solo que si alguien se enterara sobre esto seria una verguenza.

-¿A que te refieres? No creo que alguien de tu categoría guarde algo inapropiado, y aun si asi fuera no tendria porque juzgarte. Aparte si tu quieres podemos ser amigas. Si decidieras mostrarme, juro no decir nada.

-E-Eres increíble Sakura-chan.-dijo dudando y sin decir nada poco a poco puso el cofre en el suelo donde estaban sentadas.-C-como sabes, padre no me deja hacer muchas actividades, pero una de las cosas de las que sí disfruto es la pintura. En mis ratos libres, los cuales son muy pocos, me doy la libertad de pintar retratos.-Empezó a abrir el cofre lentamente y justo cuando Sakura estaba apunto de echar un vistazo la pelinegra lo cerró de nuevo.-Por favor pase lo que pase no debes de decirle a nadie.

Sakura tomo su mano y asintió.

-Te prometo que no lo hare.-con mas seguridad Hinata abrió el cofre y le reveló su contenido. La pelirosa abrió los ojos sorprendida. -Hinata esto es…

La mencionada se tapó la cara llena de vergüenza.

-Lo sé es vergonzoso.

Sakura nego.

-¡No! Son muy buenos, no entiendo porque tanta pena.

-No es el arte lo que me avergüenza sino la persona que está en cada uno de mis lienzos.

Y asi era, en cada una de los pedazos de tela que se encontraban dentro del cofre, estaba retratado Naruto en diferentes estilos y que le dio a entender a Sakura que no eran recientes, sino que los iba pintando conforme el rubio crecía. Al fondo del baúl estaba un pedacito de papel arrugado y con la tinta poco visible. Podía reconocer la letra donde fuera. Se trataba del recado de el dia de la velada en su casa. Sabía que Naruto le agradaba Hinata pero jamas se imagino que ella lo hiciera de la misma manera y desde hace tiempo. Jamás platicaban y no fue hasta el dia de su cumpleaños que vio a Naruto dar el primer paso. Creyó que por el venir de una familia tan influyente y de un padre tan estricto no miraría a Naruto por la razón de que todos sabían que los Hyuga se casaban en matrimonios arreglados.  
Hinata era muy tímida como para decir algo pero si Naruto ya había dado el primer paso solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que los dos empezaran a sentir algo más que atracción.

-Te gusta mucho Naruto ¿verdad?-No era pregunta era una afirmación, esperando la respuesta que ya sabía.

-E-Es muy bueno y le tengo mucha admiración. Le gusta tener amigos y es alegre.

-¿ Yo se que alomejor sea dificil pero porque jamás intentaste hablar con el? Está claro que le gustas tu tambien.-La cara de Hinata se ilumino.

-¿De verdad Sakura-chan?

-¿Bromeas verdad? Siempre que asistes a las veladas te mira como si fueras su platillo favorito. No se como pueden ser tan despistados los dos. ¿Porque no le mandas una carta?

-No puedo hacer eso.- dijo en voz elevada pero sin gritar. Guardo los lienzos de nuevo donde pertenencias y guardar el cofre de nuevo en el baúl.-Si mi padre se enterara se enojaria mucho y sería capaz de no dejarme salir jamás. Asi almenos lo veo en las veladas. ¿Crees que asista a la de la próxima semana en la casa de Ino?

-No lo creo.-dijo sakura con tono de tristeza.-Naruto se regresó al país del viento a la academia y la verdad es que no creo que regrese pronto.-Hinata puso cara de aflicción, sia antes no lo veía ahora menos. Recordó la última vez que se enteró que se había ido a estudiar. Se había deprimido mucho y se rehusaba a salir de la casona. No fue hasta cuando se enteró de su regreso que volvía a salir con esperanza de verlo de nuevo.

-¡Tengo una idea! Escribele una carta y asi se pueden conocer.

-¡No! sakura-san como crees. Todas las cartas llegan a manos de mi padre me castigaria severamente.

-Entonces que lleguen a mi casa y yo te las traigo o vas por ellas con pretexto de visitarme. Tu papa y mi el mio son socios, no creo que se negue a dejarte ir a mi casa. Le dices que somos amigas y que necesitas salir con personas de tu edad.

-No puedo hacer eso. Levantaria sospechas.

-Entonces vendré yo, ya esta decidido. Te prometo que te ayudare.

Le dio un abrazo sincero el cual la pelinegra recibió con muchas ganas. Si Hinata no podía ser libre, y evadir el destino de casarse con un hombre al que no conocía, por lo menos le ayudaría a que tuviera un poco de felicidad. El darle la oportunidad de que antes de que se casara conociera el amor y entrará al matrimonio sabiendo amar. Especialmente de la sociedad en que vivían el amor según las personas mayores era algo que se adquiere con la convivencia y el tiempo, no antes del matrimonio.

Claro en ese entonces era muy ingenua al pensar que no habría consecuencias. Una vez que amas a alguien no se puede volver atrás. No se puede simplemente el olvidar y seguir como si nada en la vida. Cuando amas te olvidas de los prejuicios de la gente, las humillaciones y sobre todo te olvidas de ti mismo. Pero Sakura no sabia que funcionaba de esa forma. Su experiencia en el amor seria algo que aprenderia no a su manera, sino a la de alguien más. Alguien con una mirada poderosa que la haría dejar el pensamiento de libertad para vivir a su lado esclavizada.

* * *

 **Hola mis queridos lectores, disculpen la tardanza pero aqui les traigo un capitulo larguito.**

 **Tenia pensado subirlo ayer pero mi intenert me lo cortaron por exceso de pago hahaha ahh! el vivir sola ...**

 **Bueno este es el capitulo de trancision. ya en el proximo ya van a pasar ya los 8 anos y se basara cuando ya esten mas grandes.**

 **Desde el proximo capitulo se desarrrollara la verdadera historia. solo que no podia hacer esta historia sin contar el pasado porque no se entenderia nada.**

 **de verdad les agradezco todo su apoyo y aunque somos poquitos yo me esmero en hacer lo posible para que los caps queden bonitos...**

 **les agradezco mucho su apoyo en esta historia y espero que la puedan seguir hasta el final. Los quiero mucho y porfas dejen sus reviws que me dan mas motivacion de seguir escribiendo.**


	5. Como Serpiente

**Los personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. No me pertenecen.**

* * *

6 años después…

La noche caía sobre konoha. La luna alumbraba las enormes casas, en especial una de las más grandes de la zona. En la cual habitaba una de las personas mas importantes del estado.

-Así que… ¿Tenemos un acuerdo Orochimaru?-dijo el hombre que tenía los pies en el escritorio de la casa en la cual estaba invitado. La luz de la luna solo dejaba ver la mitad de la persona sentada la cual traía una moneda de oro que rebotaba finamente en la madera haciendo un sonido casi inaudible.

-Claro que si… Tu obtienes lo que quieres y yo también, pero recuerda, tendrás que ayudarme también a ganar las elecciones.-Dijo Orochimaru el cual se encontraba del otro lado del escritorio recargado con el codo en la mesa.

-Si, si lo que digas pero no se te olvide víbora. Los quiero muertos.

-Y asi será-dijo sonriendo. Se levantó y dejó a su invitado sentado donde estaba. Se dio media vuelta y desapareció por la puerta hacia la oscuridad.

* * *

Su largo y rojo cabello salía por la ventana del coche. La brisa fresca rozaba suavemente su cara mientras ella cerraba suavemente sus párpados formando en la orilla de sus ojos pequeñas, pero visibles arrugas. No se veía vieja, al contrario sus facciones eran más marcadas acentuando aún más su belleza.

Usaba un vestido carmesí que combinaba con su tan reconocido cabello. Este estaba recogido en un peinado alto con definidos rizos, que, caían por sus mejillas. Peinado y vestimentas que la identificaba como toda dama de sociedad.

Las pisadas de los caballos en las piedras relajaban sus músculos y aunque estaba un poco cansada por el viaje, el sonido de estas la arrullaba deslizandose lentamente a un sueño profundo.

Abrió los ojos para observar a su marido que estaba sentado enfrente de ella. El mataba su tiempo leyendo un libro acerca de cosechar granos de maíz. A su esposa le sorprendió la serenidad con la que leía. Ignorando por completo la turbulencia del camino.

Minato al igual que su esposa no había envejecido casi nada. Sus facciones eran las mismas, que más, parecía que los años no pasaban en su rostro, se veía igual que años atrás. Conservando como siempre la elegancia y porte que lo caracterizaba.

Leía tranquilo cuando la mirada de su esposa fue tan pesada que este sintió la necesidad de mirarla.

-¿Todo bien?-dijo haciendo su libro a un lado para dedicarle toda la atención.

Kushina le dedicó una cálida sonrisa devolviéndole la mirada. Era sorprendente cómo aun con el pasar de los años, los dos seguían respondiendo al amor. Miradas discretas, roces, y caricias que dejaban muy en claro el amor que se tenían. la mayoría del tiempo besos tan apasionados que dejarían a cualquier pareja de recién casados mucho que aprender.

-De maravilla Mina.-dijo sonriendo con entusiasmo.- solo estoy muy emocionada porque dentro de muy poco regresaran a casa con nosotros.

Los dos sonrieron al recordar la razón de su viaje. Naruto y Sasuke se habían terminado sus estudios y los Uzumaki se dirigen a traerlos de vuelta a casa.

Al regresar Naruto se dedicaría a tomar las riendas de la hacienda poco a poco para asi Minato dedicarse de tiempo completo a la política. Su término como gobernador se terminaba ese año y quería dedicar más tiempo a su campaña para asi poder volver a reelegirse. Era una persona modesta, pero sabía que el el pais estaba contento con su sexsenio. Sabía que de intentarlo podría volver a reelegirse sin problema.

La carroza se detuvo con la voz del chofer hacia los animales.

-¿Hemos llegado?- preguntó dudosa Kushina. De der así el viaje había sido más corto de lo que recordaba.

-No lo creo.- Minato se puso de pie y abrió la puerta y se volvió hacia ella antes de bajar.-Espera aquí y no salgas.

La pelirroja lo miró un poco nerviosa, asintiendo. Sus ojos reflejaban miedo y un mal presentimiento. Durante los años había aprendido a confiar en él y en momentos como este era donde se ponía a prueba su confianza.

El rubio bajo posando su pie en el estribo del carruaje, camino hacia el frente donde se encontraba el chofer.

Kushina podía escuchar el crujir de la grava con cada paso que daba. Se concentró lo suficiente y escucho como personas discutían. Todo quedó unos segundos en silencio y luego puedo escuchar murmullos una vez más. Su corazón se detuvo por un momento al escuchar a el chofer pegar un grito después de que se escucharan disparos. La duda y el miedo la invadió y quiso bajar a ver si su marido se encontraba bien;pero sus piernas no le respondieron. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, el silencio había invadido el lugar. Su cerebro mando señales de alerta cuando escucho pisadas en la tierra acercándose a donde se encontraba. Se encogió un poco y preparar su cuerpo para la lucha. Respiró fuertemente y cerró los ojos un momento.

El ruido de una mano pegándose en la puerta hizo que se exaltara, aunque la escena que vio fue mucho más impactante que el shock de la sorpresa.

-Vete y no te detengas pase lo que pase.-Era Minato, y su mirada llena de terror hizo que su corazón se encogiera. No escucho sus palabras, simplemente veía la sangre brotar de su hombro derecho. Trataba con mucho fervor el ocular con su mano, pero Kushina ya lo habia visto..-¡Ya!

Gritó con desesperación al ver que ella no se movía. Minato era una persona que, jamás, por más dura que fuera la situación, nunca perdía la cordura. El verlo reaccionar de esa manera significaba con obviedad que algo andaba mal.

Hizo caso a la orden de su esposo y salió por el lado contrario del que estaba. No sabía qué hacer, pero su instinto se apoderó de ella haciendo que se bajara del coche y corriera lo más rápido que que sus torpes botas refinadas le permitan. Consideró quitarselos para correr mejor, pero hizo a un lado ese pensamiento al darse cuenta de que perdería tiempo. Sus delicados pies no avanzaría ni un metro antes de verse doblegada por las filosas piedras que se encajarian en las plantas de sus pies.

Avanzó torpemente hacia el bosque alejándose del camino. Tropezó varias veces sin caer, pero su miedo hacia lo desconocido hizo que avanzara su camino sin mirar atrás.

Sus piernas se detuvieron al mismo tiempo que su corazón. Guardó silencio para poder escuchar a Minato correr tras de ella, pero en su lugar se podía oír a hombres gritar a lo lejos con perros ladrar. Miro a los lados desesperada buscando tal vez algún milagro que la salvara, pero fue en vano. Estaba a kilómetros del pueblo más cercano y dudaba que alguien la escuchara. Corrío una vez más y tropezó con una raíz de un árbol que había crecido en la superficie. Volteo hacia atrás y se dio cuenta de que el árbol estaba hueco. Se levantó muy apenas y se escondió en la pequeña zanja que le ofrecía temporalmente protección.

Se acomodó lo más que pudo escondiendo su vestido y rezó para que no la encontraran. Aguantandose con todas sus fuerzas el dolor que sentía en su tobillo que se había lastimado al caer.

Escucho como los perros se alejaban olfateando y el grupo de hombres detrás de ellos. Su única oportunidad de sobrevivir sería regresar a la carroza para ver a Minato e huir de ahí con el.

Salió lentamente haciendo el menor ruido posible del pequeño hueco que le brindaba protección.

Volteo una vez más hacia el lugar donde se habían ido aquellos hombres y cuando vio la costa libre devolvió su mirada al frente.

-¡Buu!- una voz gruesa y rasposa la sorprendió una vez que se volteo.

Era uno de los hombres que la perseguían.

El viento soplo erizandole la piel. Pensó en su hijo y en su esposo y cerró fuertemente los ojos.

Las hojas de los árboles empezaron a darle al lugar un aire siniestro. Se quedó pasmada sin hacer nada y cuando por fin el viento cesó haciendo que el tenebroso silencio invadiera de nuevo el ambiente. Un disparo se escuchó interrumpiendo una vez más aquel silencio sepulcral.

* * *

-Madre ahorita regreso. Ire a verme con Sakura para tomar te, no tardo.

Abrió la puerta y abrió su sombrilla para emprender su camino. Era medio dia y el sol estaba en su punto más alto.

-Ino querida, ven un momento.

Escuchó a su madre llamarla. La rubio dio un suspiro de exasperación, pero como toda señorita obedeció.

Camino hacia ahí pero se detuvo antes de doblar la esquina. Una risilla burlona llegó a sus oídos causando que levantara un ceja. Su madre no solia reir. Su mala cara y mal genio era un adjetivo que describe bien a aquella mujer. Se pasaba la mayoría de sus días leyendo o mirando a la ventana. Usando desde el dia que fallecio su papa los vestidos negros que tanto las caracterizaba a las viudas. Se quejaba todos los días sobre lo mal portada que era ella y que jamas conseguiria marido digno. Cosa que le urgía a su madre pues la fortuna que les había quedado de herencia iba desapareciendo con el pasar de los años. No habia dia que no pasará en la que su madre le hablara sobre algún soltero que llegaba al pueblo o de su deber no escrito como única hija de sacarla de la miseria. Caso típico para una mujer de sociedad.

Se Pudo escuchar antes de doblar la esquina que una voz rasposa se reía junto con su madre. Voz que conocia de algun lado pero por alguna razón no lograba identificar. Rodó los ojos ante lo ridícula que sonaba su madre al reírse de cualquier cosa. Se armó de valor y entro a la sala mayor.

-Buenas tardes. – salido haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Pudo ver do o su madre sostenia una taza de te y su invitado enfrente de ella que al igual que su madre se había puesto de pie para recibirla. Tenía el pelo largo y negro el cual usaba en una coleta agarrada muy lejos de la nuca provocando que unos mechones cayeran sobre su cara. Era pálido y aunque su piel no era muy arrugada si era seca y quebradiza. No se veía viejo pero podría estimar que tenía por lo menos cuarenta y cinco años. Ino lo vio por un segundo con cara de asco y no supo porque pero su apariencia le recordó a una víbora.

-Cariño no seas grosera acércate.-dijo levantándose de donde estaba y estirandola para que se sentara con demasiado entusiasmo.- Él es Orochimaru-Sama uno de las tres personas más ricas del mundo. Tu sabes…de los sannin.

Ino se acerco y le ofreció su mano por educación.

-Encantado de conocerlo, Ino Yamanaka.

El hombre le tomó y le beso la mano tardando mas de lo normal.

-El gusto es mío, déjeme decirle que es usted muy bella señorita.- Ella rápidamente retiró su mano al instante y sonrió forzadamente.

-Es usted muy cordial. Si me disculpa, tengo que ir a verme con una amiga y ya voy tarde.

Hizo reverencia pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada su madre objetó.

-Ino! Pero dónde están tus modales! Sientate y hazle compania al señor Orochimaru.

-Pero madre…

-Pero nada, ves a Sakura todos los días, esta vez puede esperar. – A regañadientes obedeció y se sentó a un lado de su madre, cuidando su postura y evitar no mostrar cara de fastidio. - El señor vino a vernos porque quiere conocerte.

Deberia estar bromeando. Ino sintio que le daban nauseas. ¿Estaba loco? De dónde había sacado la idea de que ella tomaría en cuenta siquiera la posibilidad de permitir que la cortejara. Su madre era en veces muy ocurrente, pero esta vez había cruzado la raya. Se paró de un respingo al igual que él y lo miró intensamente a los ojos. Le dejaría en claro que no estaba interesada.

-Me halaga que haya venido hasta aquí lord orochimaru, pero la verdad es que aun no he decidido casarme. Disculpe haber causado que perdiera su tiempo. Con permiso.

Mentiría, diría lo que fuera desde ahora para que el dejara de pretenderla. Estaba fuera de lugar aquel hombre tan pálido.

Tenía que salir de ahí, asi que caminó hacía la puerta sin mirar atrás antes de darle a su madre tiempo para reprochar

* * *

-Esque simplemente no lo puedo creer! Como se le ocurre a ese viejo que podría de alguna manera casarse conmigo! Ugh! Esta loco. ¡Y mi madre! ¿Ha perdido la cabeza?-caminaba de lado a lado quejándose deteniéndose cuando no escuchó ninguna palabra de la boca de su amiga. -Me estas escuchando?

Sakura asintió sonriendo.

-Claro que te estoy escuchando. Tu mama de verdad ha perdido la cordura. Le hace falta marido. No debió siquiera dejarlo pasar, ahora ya sabe donde vives. – Sakura soltó una fuerte carcajada mientras que Ino la miraba con indignación.

-No estás ayudando.– suspiro y se dejó caer en el sillón de enfrente quebrando el protocolo de cómo debía sentarse.

–Yo pense que siempre habías querido casarte.-dijo Sakura deteniéndose y arrugando las cejas.

–Sí pero jamás con alguien como él. -¡Por dios es un viejo!.– Tomo sus agujas y estambres y empezó a tejer tambien.- Me mato primero.

-No digas eso. Nada es peor que la muerte.

-El estar con él si lo seria, esque tu nonlo viste. -guardó silencio por un segundo y luego continuó.- oye Sakura tu no has aceptado ninguna de las propuestas de los pretendientes que han venido a cortejarte. ¿No piensas casarte?

Sakura suspiró dejando de tejer de nuevo y mirándola fijamente.

-Ya te he dicho muchísimas veces que aun no quiero– volteo a la ventana para apreciar el cielo azul y soltó una sonrisa.– Yo quiero viajar a todos lados, conocer lugares, explorar conocer gente.-devolvió su mirada a su estambre y se encogió de hombros. -No lo se, tal vez en algunas de mis travesías encuentre a la persona indicada.

Ino la miró incredula.

–Enserio amiga, creo que leer tantos libros te ha afectado la cabeza. No es que quiera apagar tus sueños pero sabes bien que tu padre jamas te dejara viajar sola; ni en un millón de años.

Sakura asintió lentamente torciendo la boca en forma de decepción.

Ino tenía razón y eso le asustaba mucho. Su padre por más que la quisiera jamas permitiria que su hija anduviera por ahí explorando el mundo y menos sola. No era bien visto tanta libertad en una señorita de su clase. Como toda muchacha de dinero, había sido educada de una manera en la que entendía cuál era su lugar. Pero también su padre le había dicho toda su vida que el que fuera una mujer no quería decir que era menos capaz. Sino que le iba a costar más trabajo el llegar a donde quería. Estaba segura de que si hablaba con él, le daría la oportunidad de hacerlo. O eso al menos creía.

-Yo no se porque lo piensas tanto. Si yo fuera tu yo ya me hubiera casado desde hace mucho con un rico y guapos de esos que te pretenden. ¡Vienen hasta de otros países nomas a conocerte! No me decepciones y escoge bien. -¿De acuerdo?

Sakura negó con la cabeza, era imposible tratar de explicarle a alguien como a Uno lo que significaba la libertad. Ella jamas la habia tenido, pero para Sakura era como un fruto prohibido, entre más inalcanzable, más lo deseaba. Aunque Ino la criticaba de ser una soñadora. Ella al igual que sakura aun no se casaba porque tambien creia en el amor y en la libertad, la opción de conocer a su prometido por su cuenta. Cosa que siempre era arruinada por su madre, pues según ella no eran tan ricos como para estar con ella.

-Al menos a alguien le va bien en estas cosas.-dijo ino dejando sus agujas a un lado.

-¿De quién hablas?-preguntó la pelirosa realmente perdida.

-¡Pues de Hinata de quien más! Tiene años mandandose cartas con Naruto. Sabes que volverá pronto y estoy segura de que vendrá a proponerle matrimonio en cuanto llegue.

-Tu y yo sabemos que no es tan simple Ino.

-Y que si su padre es un cretino que la tiene encerrada. Si bien recuerdo algo que caracteriza a Naruto es la determinación. No se rendirá tan fácil.-Ino recargo su cara en su mano y habló con tono más aburrido.-Aparte Hinata es mas fuerte de lo que creemos. Ha amado a Naruto durante años. Cuando se llegue la hora lo escogerá a el.

Sakura suspiró.

-Aveces me pregunto si hice lo correcto cuando le di la idea a Hinata de que le mandara cartas. Enserio, no se como no nos han descubierto. Me siento responsable por esta situacion, pero tienes razón. Al menos algunos merecen casarse por amor.

-Si, ya vez al vago de shikamaru. Se casó con la renegada de temari y está contentísimo. ¿Crees que sea el destino?.

-No lo sé.-dijo encogiéndose de hombros mirando de nuevo el cielo azul por la ventana. -Creo que algunos simplemente tienen suerte.

* * *

El sol se ocultaba por segundo día consecutivo esperando la llegada de los uzumaki. Los muchachos esperaban inconscientemente su llegada. Habían mandado un telegrama donde decía que llegaría en aproximadamente dos días. Ya habían pasado casi cuatro desde entonces. La preocupación los invadía cada segundo y lo unico que podian hacer era esperar.

Por lo pronto distraen su preocupación entreteniéndose en las actividades que la academia ofrece. Entre ellas se encontraba ir de cacería y la esgrima. La casería en particular era lo que el pelinegro disfrutaba más que nada.

Los años en la academia habían pasado volando. Con el pasar del tiempo la relación entre el rubio y el pelinegro fue mejorando aún más hasta llegar a ser una hermandad. Vivian juntos y asistían a algunas clases juntos. Naruto se había enfocado en la política mientras que Sasuke a la economía y finanzas. Sasuke se graduará en primer lugar de su carrera mientras que Naruto era sobrepasado por el pelirrojo de Gaara en la política. Los dos querían eventualmente seguir los pasos de su padre y convertirse en gobernadores, y qué mejor que salir de la mejor escuela del mundo.

Después de aquel dia en el que Naruto se había presentado, las cosas habían tomado un giro muy bueno para los dos. Se llevaban de lo mejor e inclusive el rubio había pedido que se mudara a su alcoba. Como era bastante pequeña el director les dio la más grande de toda la academia. Estuvieron ahí por los seis años que estudiaron ahi.

Gaara era prácticamente una nueva persona. Todos en la escuela decían que el juntarse con Naruto le había hecho mucho bien. No tenía tantos amigos como él pero estaba en proceso. Había arreglado los cabos sueltos acerca del rumor sobre el asesinato de su madre. La verdad es que había muerto a causa de una grave enfermedad poco después de que había nacido. La servidumbre había inventado el chisme sobre eso culpando al pequeño pelirrojo diciendo que a causa de su nacimiento su madre había pasado a mejor vida.

Por otro lado su relación con el pelinegro no se llevaban muy bien. En cuanto Naruto los dejaba solos, el cuarto se tornaba un tanto silencioso. Acatando asi la personalidad de los dos. Era un tanto complicado, pero que de alguna manera habían logrado vivir por tanto tiempo bajo el mismo techo.

Eran nombrados los más guapos del la institución. Siendo Naruto el sonriente y amigable. A lo que dejaba a los otros dos los misteriosos y reservados.

Todo había resultado bien, en cierta manera.

Ahora se encontraba empacando su enorme habitación. Quedaban algunas pertenencias expuestas y cajas por doquier esperando ser guardadas por los dueños.

Roperos y cajones vacíos le darían la bienvenida a una nueva generación en los próximos años.

-Han tardado demasiado..- dijo un muy nervioso Naruto que se encontraba caminando de lado a lado en el amplio cuarto. Usaba unas botas cafés que le llegaban a la pantorrilla con unos pantalones color caqui que usaba por dentro del mismo calzado. La camisa blanca pero delgado para el calor era acompañada pie un chaleco gris. Prendas dignas de una persona con dinero, pero lo suficientemente casuales como para andar al diario.

-Ya deberían estar aquí y ni un telegrama ni carta ni nada.

-Tal vez surgió algo.-dijo Gaara con voz baja y suave quien también empacaba al mismo tiempo tratando de calmar el Naruto, que claramente estaba preocupado.

-No lo creo, a mi madre puede que se le pase avisar, pero mi padre es demasiado atento como para dejarme sin saber.-Se recargo en el marco de la puerta del balcón que daba una vista hermosa hacia las dunas de arena.-Algo no anda bien.

-Calmate. No vas a lograr nada con preocuparte tendrás que saber algo en algún momento.-lo confortaba Sasuke mientras estaba recostado en su cama ya con todas sus cosas empacadas, no queriendole dar importancia a la situación, pero aunque no quisiera la situación también le incomodaba.

Sus pensamientos interrumpidos por unos golpes firmes en la puerta.

Gaara se puso firme ante los familiares toquidos.

-Adelante.-contestó sin ganas el rubio.

La puerta se abrió con un pequeño rechinar y el padre de Gaara -el gobernador- se hizo presente.

Usaba un elegante traje con un una camisa de lienzo de un color azul muy bello. Traía un bastón que lo hacía ver elegante y brindarle respeto entre la sociedad. Usaba zapatos de charol brillantes y que lucían muy bien.

-Buenas tardes muchachos..- dijo levantando su sombrero en forma de saludo.

Los jóvenes se acercaron a saludar. Sasuke quien se encontraba acostado se tomó la molestia de levantarse. Aunque era indiferente, tenía buenos modales.

Se negaba a olvidar de la educación que le habian dado.

-Vengo de pasada muchachos.-Afirmó con voz gruesa y prepotente.-Solo vine a decirles a ustedes dos que bajen a la oficina, ahí está alguien esperándolos.- dijo sin más ni menos apuntando al rubio y a Sasuke antes de salir de la habitación sin siquiera mirar a Gaara.

La relación entre ellos no había cambiado absolutamente nada en los últimos años. Apesar de que el pelirrojo había cambiado bastante, no cambiaba la relación que tenía con su padre. Sus compañeros habían sido testigos de él como su padre actuaba indiferente ante el. Como si no existiera, como si no le importara.

Aun así con el pasar del tiempo, Gaara había aprendido a ignorar las miradas de desprecio por parte de su padre.

Nada había cambiado y probablemente nunca lo haría. Aparte de eso había dejado de intentarlo.

-Vamos.- le dijo Naruto a Sasuke. El pelinegro asintió y salio detras de el. Estaban tan nerviosos que salieron de ahí sin siquiera invitar a Gaara.

Su habitación se encontraba en el segundo piso del edificio. Les tomó un poco llegar a las escaleras y luego bajar por ellas

-Te dije que no te exaltaras, tonto.-dijo Sasuke codeandolo fuerte en las costillas.

Bajaban con algo de rapidez, casi jugando carreras entre ellos. Solían hacerlo casi todo el tiempo, pero ahora iban con paso rápido sumamente exagerado. Inlcuso para ellos.

-Estaba un tanto nervioso. No me molestes -dijo tratando de excusarse. Entre ellos no habia espacio para los sentimientos o la debilidad. Por lo que momentos cuando se ponian asi era perfecto para molestar.

Cuando al fin llegaron hacia el patio que tenían que cruzar para ir rumbo a la oficina. El gran patio donde había conocido a Gaara y saludado a Karin se encontraba muy cambiado a hace años. Había más árboles y las flores estaban más hermosas que nunca a causa que había averiguado la manera de mantener tan bello paisaje en aquel infernal desierto. Todo era más verde y fresco provocando asi que el humor del pelinegro fuera menos arisco; odiaba el calor.

Caminaron los dos con las manos en los bolsillos, nada propio para un par de jóvenes de sociedad; pero habían salido ya de la academia asi que reprimirlos en ese momento sería un poco fuera de lugar.

Giraron otro edificio más pequeño y donde se encontraba el árbol más grande del lugar estaba la oficina que abarcaba gran parte de el lugar.

Entró el rubio dudando un poco al abrir la puerta. El casi jamás se equivocaba y ese dia habia tenido un mal presentimiento.

Cuando entró se obligó a formar una sonrisa en su rostro ignorando el sentimiento proviniendo de su estómago.

Al igual que Sasuke al entrar esperaba ver a Kushina estando apunto de lanzarse como León para abrazarlo, pero no fue asi. Se encontró a una persona que aunque se alegraba verlo, no era a la que esperaba recibir en ese momento.

En vez de ver su enorme sonrisa y violentas carcajadas su rostro se veía demacrado y las enormes ojeras reflejaban un cansancio muy notable.

Estaba sorprendido. En ningun momento se imagino que el seria quien lo había mandado a hablar.

Sasuke lo miró sin demostrar expresión alguna, aunque por dentro si estaba un poco confundido.

-Hola chico.-dijo con voz áspera formando una sonrisa forzada

-Sabio pervertido. ¿Que hace usted aquí?

* * *

Estaba cansada. Se había ido a la dormir temprano la noche anterior. Las pláticas con Ino y las pesadas clases con Mei no le daban ni un respiro. Todo era tan monótono y aburrido que cuando se iba a su cama era su momento favorito. No la tomen a mal no era como si no valorara la compañía de su mejor amiga, pero aun así nada se comparaba como cuando estaba sola. Era su momento personal, tiempo de evaluar su día y asegurarse que hubiera hecho algo progresivo. Desde la muerte de su madre se aseguraba que cada hiciera de algo de provecho. Una meta personal que se había impuesto desde que su madre había fallecido. No tomar por hecho nada. Valorar su vida como si fuera el ultimo y hacer algo productivo.

Sin embargo, ese día era diferente. Sabía que era por lo menos las seis de la mañana y que Mei se aseguraría de entrar en cualquier instante con un alboroto para lograr despertarla, pero ella era inteligente. Aseguró de cerrar la puerta por dentro para que no llegara a levantarla estaba agusto y sentía que su sueño de esa noche no había sido suficiente.

Estaba amaneciendo.

Sentía su piel erizarse bajo las cobijas cuando el viento soplaba anunciando el fresco el amanecer. Adoraba sentir la brisa en la mañana era una de las cosas que valoraba mas de cada día.

Trato de acurrucarse más dentro de las sábanas pero unos leves golpecitos en su ventana hicieron que se pusiera alerta. No se movió ni abrió los ojos esperando que lo que había escuchado fuera producto del sueño que trataba de conciliar.

Espero a escuchar de nuevo pero todo estaba en silencio.

No pasó mucho cuando estaba por quedarse dormida de nuevo que lo escucho una vez más.

Exasperada se levantó a haciendo un lado las cobijas para poder levantarse.

Se puso de pie y caminó a paso lento acomodándose su camisón. No sabia que era lo que provocaba el ruido, muy bien podía ser un hombre o algún ladrón.

Salió por la puerta que llegaba al enorme balcón y se paró asomándose cuidadosamente a la calle. No había nadie. El sol aún no salía y aunque era temprano, no había gente en las calles. Normalmente esperaban el sol para así poder ver mejor. Aun así el día le pareció bastante sombrío. Hacia mas frió de lo normal para ser verano y simplemente la atmósfera se veía diferente.

Cuando no vio nada se enojó de hombros y se dio la vuelta para ir a la cama. Tal vez sí había sido su imaginación.

Cruzó su enorme habitación hasta casi llegar a la cama cuando lo escucho otra vez. Esta vez bien despierta no podía negar que sin duda alguna lo había escuchado.

Se dio vuelta para mirar la ventana para ver qué rayos era y ahí estaba.

-¿Que rayos…?

Si su padre o Mei la escucharan probablemente la reprendieron severamente, pero es que la sorpresa de ver a un cuervo parado en la balaustrada del balcón. El ave tocó de nuevo con su pico donde estaba parado haciendo el mismo ruido que había escuchado minutos atrás.

Con cautela empezó a acercarse al animal. Daba la impresión de verla directo a los ojos y justo cuando estaba por cruzar la puerta hacia el balcón, este entró volando causando un gran alboroto.

Parecía que iba directo a ella y con pánico moviendo las manos arriba trataba de espantarlo.

-¡Papa!

Grito desesperada, esperando que él o alguien de la servidumbre viniera a su rescate. Recordó aún así con todo el ajetreo que su puerta estaba cerrada. El pájaro aleteaba cerca de ella y con sonidos chirriantes la asustaba aún más.

De pronto alguien escuchó sus plegarias. Era su padre.

-¡Sakura que sucede!.- la voz de Kizashi era ahogada por los gritos desesperados de la pelirosa.-¡Abre la puerta!

Tropezó con uno de sus zapatos y con un intento inútil de sostenerse estiró la tela que adornaba una de las mesas en su habitación, cayó bruscamente causando que la tetera de la mesa cayera quebrándose en mil pedazos cerca de su cara.

Se quedó unos segundos tirada en el suelo llorando. El ave se había ido y podía sentir algo húmedo cerca de su cuello.

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse con llave y su padre entró buscándola con la mirada. La pudo ver tirada por el otro lado de la cama y se acercó hacía ella con rapidez, incluso para alguien que usaba bastón para caminar.

-Sakura cariño ¿que sucedió?-Dijo levantándose del piso cuidadosamente.-¡Nori!

La mencionada apareció después de unos segundos con una vela en manos y su camisón puesto.

-¡Señor! -Contestó algo asustada.

-¡Llama al doctor inmediatamente!

Sakura dándose cuenta de que su padre estaba asustado trato de calmarlo. Tal vez él pensaba que había sido atacada por un ladrón o algún bárbaro que esperaba aprovecharse de su hija.

-Padre estoy bien, caí al tropezarme con la mesa.

-¿Que paso?-preguntó de nuevo un poco desesperado al no saber exactamente lo que había ocurrido. La ayudó a ponerse de pie sobándose la espalda en su intento de calmarla.

-Un…tonto pájaro se metió por la ventana y me asustó mucho. En mi intento de alejarlo de mí, caí así como ya te había dicho.-Se tocó la cabeza una vez más. Al parecer la tetera se había quebrado en su cabeza y no en el piso como lo había pensado.

-¡Señor!-Entró Nori desesperada y al parecer con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Ya fuiste por el doctor?-Contestó Kizashi un poco impaciente.

-No señor hay un mensajero allá abajo que quiere verlo, al parecer es algo urgente.

-¡Te mandé por el doctor! El mensaje puede esperar!- dijo ahora verdaderamente enojado.

-¡Pero señor!-insistió Nori.-¡Al parecer el señor y la señora Uzumaki fueron asesinados ayer!

Su padre salió corriendo de ahí dejando a Sakura perpleja. Ya no le dolía nada. Dejó que por fin su mente analizara las palabras de su amiga y cayó en cuenta de la situación.

Debió de aclarar si los rumores eran verdad, pero no hubo necesidad. La mañana tan asqueosa y el pájaro definitivamente eran augurios de malas noticias. Lo sabía, podía sentirlo en su corazón.

Sus piernas le temblaron y con gritos fuertes se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo.

Nori en un instante se acercó para consolarla, pero Sakura ni siquiera se movía de su lugar.

Después de la muerte de su madre Kushina siempre había estado ahí para consolarla. Se había criado y había pasado la mayoría de su niñez en su hogar. La veía como una madre. A ella acudía siempre que tenía algún problema o necesitaba de su sabio consejo para progresar. Minato aunque se encontraba ausente la mayoría del tiempo, nunca faltaban sus sonrisas y la buena hospitalidad que le brindaba.

Se habían ido. El sentimiento de pérdida que había tratado por tantos años de olvidar la invadió de nuevo, y esta vez tal vez regresaría para no irse jamás.

* * *

 **Hola amigos como están me disculpo por no publicar ya se que me tsrde pero que creen?**

 **Ando de vacaciones en mi mexico! Por eso no publicaba espero y me perdonen ya me pondre al dia lo prometo ...tratare de publicar por lo menos cada 3 semanas.**

 **Y bien, con respecto a la historia ya pasron 6 añitos! Ya empieza lo bueno...estoy muy emocionada con esta historia...**

 **Lo del pajaro se me ocurrio porque me paso a mi! Y me ataco! Sufri pero estoy bien por eso pense en integrarla a la historia...espero y les haya gustafo el capítulo...nos vemos luego.**

 **Pd. No me maten por lo de kushina y minato esque son escenciales para mi historia (esenciales muertos).**

 **Dejen sus reviews plis!**

 **Los amouuu**

 **Snapchat... Karinac990**


	6. Decisiones Importantes

**Los personajes le perteneces a Kishimoto**.

* * *

El día estaba oscuro. Las nubes en el horizonte reflejaban la gran tristeza que sentía su corazón. Se había levantado temprano para poder ir a la casa Uzumaki y poder dar sus condolencias a Naruto, que según los empleados, había llegado en la madrugada junto con los féretros.

Tenía años sin verlo, y la única razón la cual lo vería sería a causa de un funeral.

Decir palabras que sabía bien que no servirían de nada. Ella ya lo sabia, lo había vivido.

Cuando su madre murió recibió de todo. Flores de todo tipo y palabras de aliento que en sí podrían haber sido sacadas de un libro de poesía. Por otro lado, para ella eran solo palabras vacías y sin significado alguno, pues por más que la gente repetía una y otra vez que "compartían su dolor", jamás sentirían verdaderamente lo que sentía su alma.

Recordó la muerte de su madre y su corazón se estremeció al revivir el sentimiento.

Al menos ella si sería capaz de entender y comprenderlo aunque fuera un poco, solo un poco pues aunque su mama se había ido ella aun tenia a su papa. Naruto se había quedado solo.

Saco el clásico y odioso vestido negro. Mei se había asegurado un día antes para que estuviera listo en la mañana. Aunque era muy bello, su color era augurio de malas noticias. Le traía tantos recuerdos que prefería olvidar.

Bajó las escaleras ya lista donde su papá lo estaba esperando. Usaba traje negro con su sombrero que si no fuera por circunstancias diferentes, sería un atuendo digno de una velada.

Mei se encontraba a un lado de su padre esperándola a que bajara, toda prepotente y llena de autoridad. Sakura después de tantos años aun no lograba llevarse bien.

Tenía la costumbre de "aconsejar" a su padre y decirle cómo educar a su única hija, que según ella necesitaba a una madre.

No había cambiado nada, había actualizado su guardarropa a uno más parecido al de ella y con un poco mas de arrugas, pero de ahí en mas, no había cambiado nada. Aún se dedicaba a hacerle la vida imposible.

-¿Lista?-preguntó su padre apoyándose en su bastón.

Sakura asintió tomándolo del brazo.

-Encárgate mientras no estoy Mei.

-Como ordene señor, no tiene de qué preocuparse.-dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Sakura levantó una ceja ante tanta hipocresía pero el día era ya bastante malo como para agregar a la altanera de su ama de llaves.

Sin más ni menos salieron de su hogar y salieron rumbo a la casa Uzumaki.

Xxxxx

Cuando llegaron fueron recibidos por a Yumiko quien se encontraba en la puerta recibiendo a toda la gente. Minato era el gobernador así que había casa llena. Políticos, empresarios y gente de dinero abunda más el lugar. Personas que Sakura no conocía. Los Uzumaki no tenían mucha familia a la cual frecuentar. Al menos no que ella supiera.

Entró con la confianza con la que entraba siempre y al final del pasillo se debió a un trastornado Naruto. Se veía pésimo, sus ojeras se daban a notar aún más a causa de el traje negro que traslucía con la palidez de su piel. El era de piel bronceada pero dada las circunstancias su tez se había descolorido considerablemente.

Pronto soltó la mano de su papá y a pasos largos camino hacia el.

Tan pronto como la vio Naruto extendió sus brazos y caminó hacia ella cerrando el espacio que había entre ellos.

La peli rosa se soltó a llorar en cuanto su cuerpo fue envuelto por el.

-Naruto lo siento tanto.-sollozaba sin separarse de su lado.

-Sakura-chan, no tuvieron oportunidad fueron emboscados.- decía lloriqueando suavemente en su oído solo para que ella pudiera escuchar.

Sakura no podía hacer nada más que derramar lágrima sin decir nada. Se mantuvieron abrazados unos minutos más cuando finalmente alguien los interrumpió

-Naruto un hombre te busca.- una voz gruesa y suave hizo que los dos se separaran al instante. La peli rosa giró su cabeza por donde venía la voz.

Le tomó un poco, pero finalmente lo reconoció.

-Sasuke te dije que no estoy de humor para hablar con nadie.

Al escuchar esto ella solo se encogió de brazos cohibida. Tal vez su presencia en ese momento era inoportuna.

Bajó su mirada un momento para evadir sus pensamientos. Quería evitar también de toda manera evitar ver al pelinegro.

-Por cierto teme, Sakura.- dijo apuntándola a ella.- Estoy seguro que la recuerdas.

La ojiverde dudó un momento pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de que mal educada se debió el haber visto al no contestar de inmediato, extendió su mano un poco temblorosa.

-Creo que tengo un vago recuerdo.- dijo al besar lentamente su mano que estaba cubierta discretamente con un guante de seda.

-aun en esta desgracia me alegra que este de regreso.-retiró su mano un poco rápido dejando la de él en el aire.- Los dos.-dijo mirando a Naruto al mismo tiempo

-Apresúrate Naruto.

-Te dije que no es el momento.

-Es el abogado de tus padres.-dijo frunciendo el ceño.-Está en la oficina, te espera.

Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Dio algunos pasos apresurados, pero se detuvo al instante regresando a con Sakura.

-Disculpa Sakura-chan, tengo que atender este asunto.-dijo tomándola de las mejillas con las dos manos y dándole un beso en la frente.

En otras ocasión y sin saber la relación que mantienen los dos, las habladurías de la gente seguramente habría empezado chismes acerca de los dos. Aun así, años de amistad y varias visitas al hogar, la peli rosa se había ganado el lugar casi como hija de Kushina. Así los consideraban, hermanos, y la verdad es que a la gente se le había olvidado al menos por ese momento, que simplemente no lo eran.

-Ven conmigo.-dijo Naruto dirigiéndose a Sasuke.

El pelinegro se quedo unos minutos más entrelazando miradas con la peli rosa para después darse la vuelta muy despacio y seguir al rubio hacia la oficina.

Tenía que admitirlo estaba muy diferente, aunque solamente lo había visto solo una vez, jamás había podido borrar la imagen de su rostro.

Sus ojos eran más negros y pequeños dándole una mirada muy intensa. Su espalda se había ensanchado para mostrar debajo de su ropa un físico muy bien marcado. Su cabello más largo que la última vez, dejaba unos cabellos que llegaran a su cara. Este era sujetado los más abajo de la nuca con un listón delgado que formaba un moño bien hecho. Pensó que viendo su completa perfección supuso que tal vez cuidaba muy cerca los detalles. Era mucho más alto que ella esta vez saliendo por casi dos cabezas aun con sus discretos tacones, haciéndola ver flacucha y diminuta si no fuera por el vestido que le agregaba bastante volumen a toda su figura.

-Hija.- la llamó su padre interrumpiendo la de su completa admiración tomándola totalmente por sorpresa. -Acompáñame, quiero presentarte a alguien.

Sakura asintió siguiendo a su padre a paso veloz y entrando en la sala común donde se encontraban los féretros y la gente murmurando. Su corazón se partió en dos y en un instante la imagen del pelinegro se había desvanecido.

* * *

Pudo ver a Naruto que después de estarlo buscando estaba en la entrada de la puerta principal. Se encontraba abrazando a una chica de piel tersa y cabello rosa. A juzgar por su color supo al instante que era ella.

Como no había indicios de que alguno de los dos se separaran se acerco rápido para confirmar su suposición.

-Naruto un hombre te busca.

Como lo esperaba Naruto protesto, pero gracias a eso esos dos pudieron separarse y así pudo ver que justamente era la muchacha de aquella vez.

Lo apresuró al rubio una vez más convenciéndolo de que la persona que quería verlo es de suma importancia. No antes de que el rubio por cortesía la presentara de nuevo, como aquella vez hace seis años.

Tocó su mano y se sintió satisfecho por dentro al saber que efectivamente sí era como había imaginado su piel, suave y sin rastro de que alguna vez había hecho algo mas de trabajo más que darle vuelta página a un libro.

Había cambiado. Ya no era como la recordaba aquellas noches solitarias y lluviosas en la academia. Ahora era toda una mujer.

Naruto se adelantó un poco en su camino, pero el se quedo unos segundos mirando su rostro y esos ojos que tanto resaltan con su vestido; que aunque era negro, se le veía espectacular.

Quería grabarse cada detalle de su rostro, justo como la última vez.

Sin tratar de hacer las cosas más incómodas, se dio la vuelta y lo siguió hasta el despacho donde lo buscaba el hombre que con tantas ansias deseaba hablar con Naruto.

Cuando entró y cerró la puerta tras de si, Naruto ya estaba sentado en la enorme silla de piel detrás de su escritorio. Se le veía una mirada oscura y prepotente. Aunque el no era así. Los codos sobre la mesa y el hermoso mueble en el que estaba recargado, lo hacía mirar con clase.

El hombre estaba sentado del otro lado del mueble mirando cara cara a Naruto y cuando Sasuke entró se sentó inmediatamente al lado del hombre regordete. Le faltaba cabello en la parte central de su cabeza y podía observar que le sudar mucho las manos. Su traje apenas le quedaba y podía observar su tobillo. Claramente efectos de usar pantalones muy cortos.

-Buenas tardes señor Uzumaki.-su voz sonaba nerviosa y agitada.-Le doy mis más sinceras condolencias.

-Muchas gracias señor….

-Ateko

-Señor Ateko que es lo que es tan importante a que no puede esperar a que pueda darles sepultura a mis padres. No quiero ser grosero pero espero que sea algo bueno o terminare por irritarme mas de lo que estoy.

-Disculpe Joven Uzumaki, pero no lo molestaría si no fuera importante. Soy el abogado de sus padres y lo que traigo aquí-dijo al mismo tiempo que le daba golpecitos al maletín al decir eso.-Es el último testamento que sus padres redactaron aproximadamente un mes antes de que falleciera.

Sasuke se levanto de donde estaba y se dirigió hacia la salida dispuesto a brindarles la privacidad que tanto se merecía la situación.

-Señor Uchiha si pudiera tomar asiento.- señalo la silla de nuevo cuando este se dio la vuelta al escuchar su nombre. - Hay un párrafo muy bien narrado que le concierne a usted.

Sasuke escéptico levantó una ceja. Se dio la vuelta lentamente y se sentí en la silla que había abandonado hace unos minutos.

El abogado sacó de su maletín muchos papeles que estaban muy bien organizados y bien cuidados. De ahí también saco un sello y un bolígrafo que puso enfrente de Naruto.

Bajo el maletín del escritorio y aclaró la garganta.

-Voy a proceder por leer los primeros párrafos que le conciernen al se señor Uzumaki.

Comenzó por explicar la ley y lo que sus padres le habían encargado. Según él, cada año Minato y Kushina lo contratan para actualizar o agregar cosas al testamento.

Leyó con voz clara y fuerte cada línea otorgándole a Naruto las tierras de sur y todo el ganado de la Hacienda Kushina. La vivienda favorita de su padre y de ahí su nombre. La casa principal en la que estaban y todo tres cuartas partes de todo el dinero en la caja fuerte. Agregó también, no como una herencia pero con o una petición, que Naruto ganara las próximas elecciones y convirtiéndose así el gobernador para que siguiera con los proyectos que no había podido terminar.

El abogado ajustó sus lentes, dio vuelta a la última página y miró a Sasuke.

-Esta parte señor Uchiha es lo que es para usted.-Sasuke levantó una ceja y escuchó atentamente.- "Cuando llegó a nuestro hogar nos sentimos con responsabilidad de cuidar de él. Con los años, llegó a convertirse en un hijo más. No podría simplemente partir sin dejarlo seguro en este mundo tal como había sido mi promesa. Una vez que recibiera su educación me encargaría de ayudarlo en su misión"

Los dos muchachos escuchaban con atención no sabiendo exactamente a dónde iba.

Se aclaró la voz y continuo.

-"Sabiendo que a Naruto no le gusta mucho el mar me he dado la tarea de dejar a Sasuke Uchiha la casona de la playa al igual que los cultivos de tomates y tal como ya había mencionado; lo prometido es deuda. Nos encargamos de que Sasuke haya sido exonerado y ha recibido el perdón del estado.

Ps. Cuida de Naruto, a veces puede ser un cabeza hueca"

La sala se quedó en silencio. El abogado enrollo el papel que había terminado de leer y se dirigió a Sasuke.

-Según la voluntad de la Señora Kushina así es como quieren que se repartieran sus bienes. El acuerdo para el señor Uchiha era de que terminara los estudios. ¿Dígame usted señor Uchiha ha terminado usted su educación?

Sasuke estaba tan sorprendido que solo pudo asentir.

Habían demasiados pensamientos pasando por su cabeza. El primero era que era libre. Podía regresar y enfrentar a Madara sin ningún impedimento de la ley. Otro pensamiento y algo que le molestaba gravemente era de que él se había quedado casi con la mitad de los bienes de los Uzumaki. Esas cosas no estarían jamás en su posesión. Eran de Naruto y él se aseguraría de entregarle los papeles. El que hayan pagado su educación había sido más que suficiente. Se había quedado para siempre con ese agradecimiento, pues sus acogedores ahora ya no estaban, quedaría para siempre en deuda.

Por eso se encargaría que todo se quedará en manos de Naruto. Era correcto, era lo justo, aparte de que era demasiado orgulloso como para aceptar.

-Bien, me voy. -dijo el regordete caminando hacia la puerta.- Tienen una semana para hacer cualquier cambio. Mi oficina está por el centro. No les será difícil encontrarla.

Diciendo eso y salió azotando la puerta con más fuerza de lo requerido.

-Bien, regresemos. Las personas se preguntarán dónde estamos.-dijo Naruto como si nada. Se levantó de su silla y camino a la salida.

Cuanto estuvo a punto de salir, Sasuke habló.

-Sabes que jamás aceptaré ¿verdad?-Naruto se detuvo antes de salir.

-Lo siento Sasuke no tienes opción. Mi madre te lo dejo a ti y yo me siento más que de acuerdo. Aunque ellos no te dejarán nada, yo pensaba darte la mitad. Lo mío no son los negocios sino la política. Quien mejor que tu para que te encargues de las tierras de mis padres.

-¿Estas loco?.-se paró finalmente de la silla un poco exaltado. De verdad estaba loco si pensaba que se quedaría con mas de la mitad de los bienes de sus padres.

Lo más raro era que no parecía interesarle.-¿Con mi libertad es más que suficiente?

-Sasuke, eres mi hermano. Se lo que quieres hacer, pero si te presentas ante Madara sin poder o sin dinero. No podrás recuperar lo que es tuyo. Mi madre lo sabía y yo lo se.-Sasuke miró hacia otro lado porque sabía que tenía razón.-Solo pido que me apoyes cuando lleguen las elecciones, debo de ganar.

Y diciendo esto salió de la oficina.

Sasuke se quedo perplejo y camino hacia la ventana sin saber qué hacer.

Se podían ver los escalones de la entrada principal y en ello como salía y entraba toda la gente para asistir al funeral. Había mucha gente, aun así no le sorprendía. Los Uzumaki eran muy queridos por la gente y siendo el gobernador, más conocidos eran.

Se quedó un momento observando a la gente sin reconocer a nadie. Seis años en la academia sin regresar ni un año y aparte de que había durado muy poco ahí antes de irse, no se había dado el lujo de saludar a ninguna persona ahí. Claro cabo a los que ya conocía.

Metido en sus pensamientos vio como una peculiar mata de cabello rosa sobresaltada sobre todas las demás personas. Iba bajando los escalones con mucha gracia y elegancia, esa que distingue a las personas de sociedad.

Ella miró hacia la ventana como si supiera que alguien la estuviera viendo, y Sasuke inconscientemente se escondió detrás de la cortina aun sabiendo que ella no podía verlo.

Volvió su mirada al frente y fino sus ojos en otra muchacha mas o menos de su edad con vestimentas similares. Era rubia y tenía el cabello demasiado largo para su gusto. Se abrazaron y subieron juntas por los escalones hasta entrar de nuevo a la casa.

No había conocido a nadie cuando llegó, pero definitivamente la recordaba a ella.

* * *

El funeral había terminado. Los Uzumaki se había ido y sus cenizas las había regado en los plantíos.

La casa se había quedado sola de nuevo y todos se dedicaron a tratar de sanar. Naruto se dedicaría a su nueva vida no sin antes de tener el apoyo que todos le habían asegurado.

Se encontraba en la rama de una árbol enorme que se encontraba en medio de un llano. La sombra del viejo roble le brindaba desde su niñez protección y seguridad.

La rama era alta pero era la que estaba más cerca del suelo. Tenía un pie colgando y estaba muy concentrado marcando el árbol con su navaja. Sus pensamientos empesaron a vagar.

Los extrañaria mucho pero a como el lo veía tenía dos opciones: llorar por su desgracia o enfrentarse y asumir la responsabilidad que venia con ser el patrón.

Encontraria a sus asesinos y se encargaría de hacer justicia. El no era un vengador como Sasuke. El creia firmemente que el bien vendria a los que siguen la ley. Eso habia crecido aprendiendo. Su profesion eso le había enseñado. Todo se resolveria y por lo pronto lucharía por cumplir sus sueños y que sus padres desde el donde quiera que encontraran estuvieran orgullosos.

-Te he estado buscando.-Naruto se exaltó ante la voz que lo había sorprendido de repente. Era Sasuke que se había parado observando hacia arriba como el rubio tallando el árbol.-Deberías estar en casa haciendo cuentas para la próxima cosecha.

Naruto no dijo nada solo se acomodo en bien de modo que quedaron sus pies colgando.

-Eso no me interesa.

-Lo se, tu propósito son las elecciones, pero para eso necesitas dinero, cosa que no tienes.

El rubio brinco del árbol cayendo al suelo con mucho equilibrio.

-¿Tu me ayudaras no?-Pregunto una vez se puso de pie.

-Tengo que irme.-Naruto levanto una ceja, no esperaba esa respuesta

-¿De qué rayos hablas?

-Han pasado seis años. Tengo que regresar y recuperar lo que es mío. Hacerle justicia a mi familia. He estado pensando estos últimos años y tengo razones para creer que Madara tuvo algo que ver con la muerte de toda mi familia.

El pelinegro observó como el rubio se recargaba en el árbol y cruzaba sus brazos.

-Voy contigo.-dijo seguro.

-Esto es algo que tengo que hacer yo mismo. Partiré al alba, regresare en cuanto todo termine.

Naruto asintió resignado. Le dio una palmada en la espalda y los dos caminaron de regreso al pueblo.

* * *

Se sentía mejor.

Había platicado con Sakura y se había ido de compras ese día. Era tarde y estaba apunto de acostarse. Usaba su camisola larga pero que de alguna manera lograba enseñar los brazos. Cosa que si supieran lo encontraron muy inapropiado. Cepillaba su cabello mientras perdía su mirada en la vela en su tocador que estaba apunto de terminarse.

Estaba preocupada, cumpliría veintiuno la próxima semana y aún no había contraído nupcias. La pretendían varios, pero eran solo elegidos por su madre y la mayoría eran viudos o le triplicaba la edad.

Siempre soñaba casarse por amor. Siempre perdía las esperanzas y por un momento se resignaba a casarse con alguien que fuera un buen partido de acuerdo a su madre. El hablar con Sakura de alguna manera la llenaba de esperanzas y con ganas de seguir esperando. Era tan alegre e inteligente. Si no fuera por Mei ella logra hacer mucho más cosas, pero de alguna manera siempre terminaba de sonsacar a su padre para que se negara.

Ella era muy diferente a si misma. Sakura era un espíritu libre. En su vocabulario no existía la palabra matrimonio, ni le preocupaba de que la casaran con la persona equivocada. Su padre era tan bueno que jamás le haría algo así.

-Ino querida, ¿Puedo pasar? Necesito hablar contigo un momento.

Ino parpadeo una vez que sus ojos empezaron a secarse y salió del pensamiento en el que estaba.

-Claro madre, pase.

La madre de Ino entro con una charola con leche y pan.

-Te traje un aperitivo antes de que te acuestes.

La rubia levantó una ceja mientras que trenzaba para dormir este largo cabello.

Su madre y ella no tenían la mejor relación. Así que cuando ella se portable amable de repente era porque se traía algo en manos. Usualmente el conocer a un buen prospecto para ella.

-¿Qué sucede madre?, se ve muy contenta.

Su madre dio un suspiro y puso cara de aflicción.

Caminó a la cama y puso la charola en la mesilla a un lado de su cama. Se sentó y palmeo la cama en señal de que quería que ella se sentara también. Suspiró ella también pero le hizo caso. Una vez sentada tomó su mano y la miró con a los ojos.

-Hija, tu sabes que desde que tu papá falleció no ha sido lo mismo económicamente. Ti sabes que he tratado de llevar a cabo los negocios de tu padre, pero eso no es trabajo para una señora como yo. La herencia se acaba y si no hacemos algo terminaremos en la quiebra.

-¿Entonces que sugiere?

Su madre se levantó dejándola a ella en la cama. Le dio la espalda mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos.

-Cariño, es tu responsabilidad cuidar el patrimonio de tu padre. -Dudo un poco pero finalmente habló.- Orochimaru-Sama nos dio una nueva oportunidad después de tu último berrinche y le he dado la bendición de casarse contigo.

Ino se puso de pie de un respingo y no pudo contenerse.

-¿HA PERDIDO LA CORDURA? ¿Como pudo hacerme esto? Me niego rotundamente.

-¡Te prohíbo que me hables de esa manera! No hay nada que puedas hacer la decisión está tomada Ino.

-¡Me lleva por casi treinta años madre! ¡Es lo suficientemente viejo para ser mi padre!

-¡Pero no lo es! Agradece a Dios que te toco el mas rico de todo el país, otras matarían por estar en tu lugar.

-¡Pues que lo hagan porque yo no lo quiero!- reprochaba con lágrimas al borde rodar sobre sus ojos.

-Deja de lloriquear, te levantas temprano que mañana vendrá a verte.

-¿Que le hace pensar que aceptaré?.- dijo retadora.

-Lo harás porque ya ha firmado un cheque con una enorme cantidad para ti.

-No lo quiero.

-Lastima, pero a mi me hacen falta vestidos nuevos.-dijo caminando a la puerta.- te levantas temprano, he dicho.

Y salió azotando tan fuerte que temblaron las ventanas.

La rubia se acostó debajo de las cobijas y comenzó a llorar.

-Me vendió, padre me vendió.- se quejaba con su padre en la oscuridad esperando que donde quiera que estuviera, la escuchara.

* * *

 **Perdonemenme si. Se wue he abanfonado mucho esta historia pero les prometo que regresare y publicsre lo mas pronto wue pueda... Las cosas se pondran buenas desde ahora...confien en mí...los amo y nos leemos la próxima semana...**

 **DEJEN SU REVIEW...**

 **LOS AMITO...**


End file.
